


Lucius

by FoxMaiden



Series: Apex Predator [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: ABDL, Adult baby, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Captive shit, Daddy Kink, Forced Relationship, I'm so sorry, Just awful treatment of people, M/M, Rape, This Is Sad, Well like hardcore Daddy, again I'm sorry, and I just had to get it out, it was in my brain, please read at your own risk, unwanted bdsm, weird fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxMaiden/pseuds/FoxMaiden
Summary: So in the main story (Apex Predator) there's a chapter where I hint at the horrors of Michael's life before Geoff. This is one such of those horrors, this is a man named Lucius who comes to know Michael in an intimate way. Um so this is definitely riddled with abuse, lots of awful torture moments. So please if you don't like this, and I don't blame you just stay away from it.... It makes me sad, so I'm sure it will make you sad just be prepared for that.
Relationships: Michael Jones / Other Character
Series: Apex Predator [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685860
Kudos: 2





	1. Snatched

Michael is 18.5  
Michael laid there in this demented man’s prison… well it was a crib to be exact. He remembered meeting him at his job, he’d seated him in the back of the restaurant at his request, and then his boss had told him to sit with the man…. And then from there it was a blur, he remembered walking out with the man and his name was… was something with an L… but that didn’t really matter right now as he laid in this soft crib. Scanning his surroundings he finds that he’s also wearing a onesie, which begged the question. What the fuck happened to his clothes because he definitely didn’t go to work in this… or even own anything like this. Attempting to sit up, he notes that his limbs were tied to the sides of the bed and his mouth was filled with something as well. Spitting it onto his chest he realizes it was an adult sized pacifier covered in My Little Pony characters. Tugging at his bonds again he tries to sit up or at least move but to no avail, instead he just hears footsteps outside his door, and then the door swings open to reveal a handsome blonde man wearing a pleasant smile.  
“It seems my pretty boy has awoken. How’d you sleep my Prince?” The man asks him in an easy, relaxed tone, a tone that did the absolute opposite in this situation. In fact Michael did nothing but growl angrily as the older man made his way over from the doorway. “Oh my someone is still a little grouchy I see… or maybe your diaper is full?” He suggests and at this Michael balks, his growl stops in favor of focusing on his lower parts which were indeed surrounded by something wet and squishy. “Mikey, do you remember my name?... Hmm, do you remember who your new Daddy is?”  
“Not fucking you, you fucking creep… I didn’t even call my own dad that you lunatic! Now, you better get this shit off of me before I kick your ass, fucking psychopath.” Michael nearly screams at the man as he begins thrashing violently against his cuffs. “Let me fucking go!”  
“No, and I’ll let that little outburst go… You’re probably scared, a little panicked I’m assuming… I’m not a cruel guy, I can see how this could need a little time to adjust to… but if you talk to me like that again, I’ll punish you.” He tells Michael in dark, low tone, it was a voice that really made the younger man want to shrink down into the bed. Also Michael wasn’t entirely sure what this crazy person meant by punishment, and he really didn’t want to find out. “So I’ll ask again my little Mikey, do you remember my name?” He asks him one more time with that same dark threatening tone, that has Michael searching his brain as the older man inches closer. Michael throws himself against the back of the crib, attempting to put more distance between them, but the cuffs keep him essentially in the same spot. So when the older man finally closes in close enough to touch him Michael snaps his teeth at the hand that was brushing his hair away. He connects with the man’s wrist and bites down hard… or at least he thought… for some reason his mouth never closed, instead it stayed wide open against his own will. “Huuuuhh…. So disappointing that I need to control you this soon… Mikey, when will you get it through that beautiful little head of yours.” He growls as he grabs the younger man’s curls tightly and twists his head back. “Don’t you realize I’m not just a normal psychopath yet?”  
“Edator...asex…” Michael trails off while his eyes get unbelievably wide, his scent clouding with immediate fear as he tried to shrink down into the mattress away from the elder's hand.  
“Mhmm, very good little Prince… now tell me what is an unpresented Omega doing all alone in the world. Hmm? Tell me why you’re alone Sweetheart.”  
“Apex, killed my sister and tried to kill me… so I ran.” Michael explains curtly as the man releases his jaw and allows him to talk. The man makes an interested noise as he undoes the bonds and reaches for him. Michael figured this wasn’t the time to fight him, especially if he was an Apex… he needed to understand his powers before he could even attempt to escape. “Erik Ristau, is looking for me… He’s.” Michael starts, maybe the man was scared of him… everyone was scared of Erik… at least every sane person.  
“Oh hush Baby boy, Erik wouldn’t dream of trying to take you from me… that man knows not to play with Lorraine and I, but that aside, it's important that we establish some rules. My name is Lucius, but you will call me Daddy when you’re good, and Master when you’re not… You may only use my actual name if you are in danger, and if you come to get seperated from me just stay where you are, I’ll find you.”  
“Okay Lu… Master?” Michael tries but the man shakes his head with a gentle smile as he holds the teen tightly against his body.  
“You haven’t been bad enough to warrant a punishment yet.” Lucius assures Michael who is surprisingly still in his arms, no doubt planning his escape if Lucius judged the far away look in his eyes.  
“Okay… Dad… Daddy.” Michael stutters out, trying to hide his disgust and fear, but doing a poor job as he finds himself carried like a child to a large bathroom. He is then sat down on a nearby counter top as the other turns on the large tub in front of him. As the tub is filling Michael is suddenly faced with an odd situation, the man in front of him was reaching for him but the fear in his eyes must have stopped him. “I’m not… I can bathe on my own.”  
“Oh I’m sure you can my big boy, but let Daddy help you.”  
“Fuck off.” Michael snarls loudly, his hands already raised defensively in front of him.  
“Excuse me?... Michael Vicent Jones, I don’t believe you understand who you’re talking to just yet… but you will.” Lucius growls in a tone that Michael now realizes that he shouldn’t have pushed the man in front of him. “If you don’t come here right now, I will punish you.”  
“I… Daddy… Daddy no, I’m… I’m scared.” Michael stammers out, the fear taking over wholly at he feels tear slipping down his eyes. At this Lucius softens his voice and begins shushing him as he walks over to him. Michael watched as the elder predator instantly softened in front of him. “I… I’m an adult… I.”  
“Hush, you are my sweet boy and I won’t hurt you if you listen… I promise you.” Lucius purrs with a reassuring smile as he takes the smaller man into his arms, putting Michael’s nose right into his neck so the younger could smell his Alpha scent. It takes merely a moment before Michael is calm again and allows the other to put him back on the counter and undress him slowly. The Alpha taking a ridiculously slow pace that allowed Michael to adjust to the other man’s touches. Unzipping the onesie and working it free from his body, but when he reaches for the diaper Michael locks up again and grabs the other’s wrists. “Shhhh, you can’t get clean with a dirty diaper on.”  
“I’m a grown man, I don’t need these… I can use the toilet.”  
“But you won’t, I like my little boys in diapers and since you’re my little boy you’ll do as I please.” Lucius tells him with a finality that makes Michael shiver in fear, the older’s intensity frightening him more than the actual words. “Now, if you try to block me again I will break your hands.”  
“Yes Daddy, I.. I hate this.” Michael nearly spits at the man, his eyes turning downward to watch Lucius undo the filthy diaper and throw it in a nearby trash can.  
“I know it’s scary to rely on a stranger like this, but in time you’ll see… You’ll be so perfect one day.” Lucius says to him while brushing a stray curl behind the younger’s ear, his words were almost like a promise and that was what finally triggered Michael to react. Michael moved in one quick decisive movement to headbutt Lucius and knock him over into the tub, he hears a large splash, and cursing as he dashes out of the room and down the hall. He comes to an intersection and just picks a random direction, sprinting down until he found a door. Yanking it open he nearly screams in anger when it opens up into a closet. “Michael, you’re being very very naughty right now… when I find you, you will be punished.” His captor’s sickenly sweet voice calls out and Michael just curses as he throws himself in the closet. Shutting the door quickly and hiding in the very back of it, burying himself under coats and clothing until he is pressed into the far wall… He closes his eyes and silently slows his heartbeat, just like his sister had showed him before she died… just calm your mind Michael, and relax… You can do it baby brother, just stay quiet and it’ll be okay. With her words echoing in his head he manages to calm down enough to take stock of his position. If he moved out of here he’d be found, if he didn’t though he'd eventually be found too… a rock and a hard place. He curses himself for having stopped here but that stops when he feels a slight breeze from behind him. Turning around he notices a dull light emitting from a small door in the back of him, and without a better option he pushes it open, noting how it swung silently open. Not expecting it to be so easy Michael used too much force and found himself flopping into the dimly lit room. Standing up quickly, the first thing he notices is how dark it is, almost like it was hiding something, and as he slowly inches around the room he realizes what… it was a dungeon… like a hardcore sexual sadism kind of dungeon, and Michael immediately knew he shouldn’t be here. Turning to leave he finds himself suddenly locked in place, his legs pulling him down to his knees, and then something felt like it was tying him down.  
“Michael, you can’t tell me you thought it would be that easy did you.” A feminine voice asks as the lights switch on and reveal a large cheetah bathing herself in front of him. “My master is very good at handling unruly boys like you, and I can’t wait to watch.” She purrs happily, her tongue no longer on her own body rather it was licking at Michael’s exposed back as she sits behind him. “Especially such a sweet smelling Omega like you… Oh you’re going to be beautiful on his toys… and his knot.”  
“No… please… please let me go, I’m not an Omega… Please Ma’am.”  
“It’s Mistress to you… But you will be and you’ll be exceptionally gorgeous with those copper curls of yours Kitten.” She purrs with a smirk, her tongue lapping roughly at his skin as they waited for Lucius to find them. “Roll onto your back Michael.”  
“No… No I.”  
“Now Michael.” Lorraine growls at him, her strings forcing him to fall onto his back as she uses her strings to pin his legs open.  
“Mistress, no… Please don’t.”  
“Shh, Kitten I’m only cleaning you… shh Little one.” She purrs soothingly as she nuzzles his stomach before bathing the scared teen with her tongue. Not enjoying the fear and sweat she found all over his skin, prefering to replace it with her calming lavender scent. At first Michael tries to thrash, but after several moments of her calm licking he relaxes into the touches, taking comfort in the large cat’s warmth as she draped herself over his body when she finishes. After this it takes maybe ten minutes before the man finally finds them. Michael at this point was sobbing openly as Lorraine silently raised him back to his knees. “I found our little lost Kitten.”  
“I can see that my Dear, but why is he crying?... Perhaps he realizes how bad he’s been and wishes to repent?” Lucius questions as he strides over to them, and stands directly in front of Michael whose face was drenched in tears and snot. “Maybe there isn’t need to punish him just yet, if he can show me how sorry he is.” He hints at as he pulls Michael’s face to Lucius’ hard cock as he presses it against the teen’s tightly closed lips. “Say aahhhh.” Lucius commands and Michael at this point finds himself unable to do anything but. He opens his mouth wide, sticks out his tongue lapping at its leaking head, and against his will says ahh. “Good boy, now suck it.”  
“I don’t… I don’t know how, I’ve never.” Michael stutters fearfully, he’d never been with a man before like this. However, the taste wasn’t that bad as he brings his tongue back into his mouth, the flavor of pre-cum filling his mouth.  
“Then just listen and try your best for Daddy.” Lucius assures him with a calm smile, holding his cock in one hand, he presses his hips directly towards Michael’s mouth and with the other hand he holds the boy’s floppy curls tightly so he can’t escape. “It’s okay, just breathe through your nose and swallow around my cock… I know it hurts now, but you’ll get used to it in time…. That’s it, now relax your throat… there’s a good boy, oh yeah… that’s my sweet Mikey, such a good boy for me.” He purrs happily as he rocks his hips harder into Michael’s face, and loving each gagging sound the teenager made beneath him. “Good boys need to drink their Daddy’s milk to get big and strong, and any they spit out will get licked up.” Lucius warns the teenager as he begins to really pound into his face, enjoying the warm tightness of Michael’s mouth and the occasional moan that comes out of the younger’s throat… which surprised Lucius, he would have thought the boy would fight him more, not lean into the motion. “Do you like when Daddy fucks your mouth?... Hmm tell Daddy how much you like this.”  
“Mmmm…. Mmmm.” Michael moans around the other’s cock, letting himself fall into a headspace that he didn’t even know he had just enjoying the sensation of having this man’s cock shoved down his throat. However, before he can relax too much into it he feels his mouth suddenly empty. Looking up at Lucius he finds the man kneeling in front of him and urging him onto his hands and knees. “Daddy?” He asked worriedly, knowing there was one other place for it to go.  
“Shhh, shh, I’m not putting it in your little hole just yet… Lorraine if you will.” Lucius says to the purring cheetah who meows excitedly at this. Holding onto Michael’s head he inserts his cock back into his mouth and goes back to rocking slowly enjoying the little purrs from the younger as Lorraine begins to lap at his hole as well as his balls.  
“Master, he tastes like fear still.”  
“Shh, Lorraine he’s getting a bath after this, just show him what happens when he listens.” Lucius assures the cat who goes back to licking at Michael’s hole and his balls. The younger really begins to moan now at the cat’s long strokes, his body rocking back onto the tongue desperately as he sucks the cock in front of him. Right as he’s about to cum, Michael feels the feline pull back and sit on her haunches. “Good boys get to cum, naughty boys do not… If you swallow all of my cum, I’ll let her finish you.”  
“Yes Daddy… Please Daddy, cum in my mouth, I’ll swallow it all… I’ll swallow everything.” Michael tells him with desperation, god he wanted that cat to finish him so bad and if it meant swallowing this man’s cum than he’d do it… and just as he’s about to beg again he feels the older pull the head of his cock into his mouth. Forcing Michael to taste as well as choke on the salty liquid and right as he’s about to swallow he feels his muscle lock. Looking up in confusion he sees Lucius smirking down at him with a twistedly pleased look as he stroke Michael’s curls lightly.  
“Show Daddy what’s in your mouth…. You may swallow… Now what do you say to your Daddy?” Lucius murmurs with a sick sense of satisfaction, to have a boy so obedient this soon was refreshing… Michael hadn’t been his first, but hopefully he would be the last.  
“Thank you Daddy, can I please cum?”  
“Of course you can when you ask so sweetly, Lorri come finish our Kitten off.” Lucius says to his companion who knocks Michael over fully onto his chest so his ass is in the air. Her furry face is buried in between his butt cheeks and she licks with her long, rough tongue hitting something inside of him that made him see stars. It can’t be more than two more minutes before Michael feels himself cum onto the floor, his body slumping down into the mess as his body is released from Lorraine’s powers. The cat sitting proudly behind him, her throat filled with pleased purr as she nuzzles the slumped man’s side comfortingly.  
“Daddy?”  
“Yes my little man?”  
“Am I… are you going to punish me?”  
“I should… but I think for now its not necessary.. Is it?”  
“No Daddy, I’ll listen.”  
“Good choice Michael, now clean up your mess.” Lucius commands as he points to the spot on the floor, Michael knowing he wanted him to lick it up, and he does but grimaces the whole time. Once the floor was clean Lucius picks him up and carries him from the room back to the bathroom, where he reruns the hot bath, placing Michael into the tub whose mind was still too fuzzy from the orgasm to fight him. He isn’t sure when he falls asleep but he does and the next time he wakes he’s sitting in Lucius’ lap with a large bottle pressed to his lips. Not even bothering to fight he begins to lazily suck on the contents, cringing at the taste and trying to turn his head but Lucius shushes him quickly. “Drink your milk Kitten, it's got all the things Omegas like you need… That’s a good boy….. There’s my good little man.” Lucius praises him as the teen takes long dregs on the bottle, when he gets about halfway through Lucius notes the sounds of displeasure coming from his throat. Pulling it out he feels the man start to squirm in his lap.  
“I have to go to the bathroom.”  
“Michael, you’re wearing a diaper… You will not use the bathroom, and I can’t imagine you want to hold it with all those laxatives I put in your system… I promise you, you’re safe Michael… I won’t laugh, I won’t do anything but care for you… just relax and let it happen.” Lucius says in a calm voice, he can see the pain and indecision in Michael’s eyes… and then he smells it… and that’s when Michael starts to cry in his lap, bawling into his chest like a newborn. “Shh, it’s alright… in a few months this will be all you know… and you’ll thank me soon enough my baby boy… it’s so much easier to be little and you’ll come to love it.”  
“I hate you.”  
“I know you do, but you won’t one day… one day you’ll love me.” Lucius murmurs into Michael’s hair with a soft kiss to the curls as he carries the teen to a bathroom to change him.


	2. Chapter 2

Six months With Lucius  
Michael hated Lucius right now, he’d compelled him to do push-ups until he couldn’t anymore, and so that’s what his body did… despite his best attempts to shake off the man’s control. He was at sixty seven and to his relief he felt his arms give out, leaving him lying chest down on the floor. His body heaving in exhaustion as he lay there, today was big day and Michael was made to exercise vigorously every Thursday and Monday… today was Monday and it was upper body right now. Saying nothing he hoped Lucius never came back, he hoped the man died somewhere with a stick up his ass… He was going to fight him when he saw him next… like with his full body… Right after he took a nap on this cool floor.   
“Michael, my sweet boy how’s it going in here?” Lucius asks as he walks into the gym room where he’d kept Michael busy with push ups, upon entering he finds the teenager lying flat on the floor, huffing. “How many did you get this time?”  
“Sixty… seven… and… I hate… your… fucking guts.” Michael huffs out, as he tries to get up but his limbs stay pressed tightly to the floor. “You just wait Lucifer, I’ll kill you.”  
“I look forward to the day Kitten, but for now come here… You’re done for the day, you can go back to being little.” Lucius tells the teen who sighs in relief at his words, he ignored the nickname the boy had given him for moments like this. “And I’m proud of you, you only said fuck five times the whole time… whose my good little boy?”  
“I am… Daddy carry me, I’m sleepy.” Michael asks as he rolls over and raises his arms up in the air. “Dadddyyyy.” Michael whines in weak tone, causing the elder predator to smirk at him and sigh slowly.   
“If you used more than just your thumbs with those video games, these exercises wouldn’t be so bad.” Lucius comments to him while picking him up easily off the floor and putting him to lie against his shoulder with a smile.   
“Eat my….shorts.” Michael grumbles out catching himself before he said ass knowing that it would just end up with a bar of soap in his mouth for the next hour.   
“Hmm, I could eat that ass if you like… Hmm, is my little boy ready for his Daddy’s cock tonight?”  
“No… no I just want sleep.” Michael groans sleepily as he feels his head start to swim, it had been like this since he woke up today but he had brushed it off until now… now it felt like he needed to go to bed… or see a doctor, but Lucius would never let him out.  
“Too bad, it’s been four days since I’ve cum and its been at least ten for you… You need an orgasm Michael, or you get grouchy.”   
“Too late… already grouchy.” Michael mumbles as he pouts in his captu... his Daddy’s arms he corrects himself quickly as Lucius climbs the stairs holding him in his arms to the large master bath. He finds himself set on the counter as Lucius peels his sweat soaked workout clothes off of him. Michael still wasn’t allowed to undress himself after being here for over six months, the man refused to let him do anything for himself when he was around… he liked when Michael was little and didn’t refuse him, so most days that’s what Michael did… and Michael had come to see that Lucius was right, no bills, no worries, every need was met without question, and the man was happy to do it… some kind of fetish thing for boys who looked like him… and by boy he meant legal adults with boyish faces. So over the last few months he’d come to appreciate his new status as a.. He wanted to say slave, but he felt more like a fuck toy in Lucius’ mansion. But being a toy in the mansion meant that several rooms were dedicated just to him like the game room, and his streaming room where he was able to create his own gaming channel… which was becoming quite popular, if he said so himself. So as he sat on the counter absentmindedly swinging his feet Michael focused on what Lucius was doing. The blonde haired man was toned in all the best ways with a six pack that made him sick with envy to look at, and dark gray eyes that seemed to see right through him always… it wasn’t that bad… when he behaved.   
“Baby boy, what are you thinking about?” Lucius asks, interrupting his little’s thoughts… he could tell by the way his brown eyes stared past him that he still wasn’t quite focused on him, still stuck in his head. “Prince, where do you go?”  
“No where.. You know that.” Michael answers sternly, confused by the question and concerned by the tone he was taking. “I mean no where Daddy, I was just thinking about what to stream next.”  
“Don’t lie to me, you know I can tell… If you want we can go outside tomorrow, I have business to attend to in the city and you can come. You’ll have to… You’ll have to wait in my office for me for awhile… we’ll bring one of your hand held games, but I don’t see why you can’t come.” Lucius offers his boy who seems torn at the thought of leaving, and the thought of staying safely tucked away in the house. “Do you want to come?”  
“No… not really Daddy, I think I would do something bad if you left me alone like that and I… I just want to be a good boy.” Michael admits sadly to his Daddy, he wasn’t broken yet but that level of freedom would cause him to do something reckless and if he was going to escape he needed to be smart. However, at his words Lucius comes to settle between his thighs… His Daddy’s mouth was on his cock before he can ask why and gripping the counter he groans at the man’s sudden pleasure. Lucius bobbed his head eagerly and Michael didn’t know why but he came in a matter of minutes, his head thrown back in pleasure as Lucius swallows him quickly. “I… Daddy?”  
“Shh, just say thank you my good boy.” Lucius purrs proudly and listens as Michael breathes out a thank you, wasting no time he lifts him up and places him in the tub, stripping his own clothes to join him. Michael says nothing as he leans heavily against Lucius’ muscular frame, purring contently as the man works a soapy washcloth over his body. Pulling Michael into his lap he uses his legs to spread Michael’s thighs and then he uses his free hand to spread his buttcheeks. Lubing up several fingers with soap he begins working the teen open, noting how easy it seemed today. Usually it requires a fair deal of lube but today he bloomed open like a flower in late spring.   
“Dadddddyyyy, I’m hot…. And achy…. And… fuck.” Michael mumbles weakly against Lucius, he knows he wasn’t supposed to swear but the room was starting to spin. “Lucius, I… I don’t feel well.” Michael stutters out, his brain felt like it was melting and his blood was boiling. “Luci… Lucius, help me.”   
“Shh, it's just you presenting Michael… I know it's scary, but just relax I’ve got you.” Lucius says in a comforting tone as he holds the shaking teenager in his arms. “Let’s get you into bed Sweetheart, hmm you want to come cuddle with Daddy?” He asks quietly, hoping the young man said yes because he’d witnessed how brutal this could be for some people. Young soldiers who happened to be in the field at the wrong time and place were often ravaged by the enemy… or fellow soldiers, knotted by greedy Alphas who wanted power over others… it was awful to watch and he can remember his battle buddy’s face when it happened. The fear and pain at having a knot shoved in an unprepared hole, and an Alpha who claimed them just for fun… no intention of actually caring for them. So now as he held this young man he rubbed his back and whispered sweet words to him, taking him to his bed and laying him amongst all the pillows. Pulling the comforter back he lays the shaking man done before going over to get him a thick diaper, knowing that slick was bound to start pouring from him soon. Lifting up the man’s hips easily he’s surprised by the way Michael whines out his name… he knew he wasn’t supposed to call him that, and Lucius remembers punishing him many times for using it. Only when he really needed him, and only when he thought he was in trouble… which meant Michael thought he was dying, the teen was too weak to even move on the bed. Instead he waits for Lucius to do it for him, a sign of trust that the Alpha is genuinely shocked at. For a young man so verbal about his hate for him, he truly did trust him enough to leave himself vulnerable like this. “Michael, baby I’m going to move you over okay?” He asks quietly figuring that the teen probably had a headache. “On three, one two.” Lucius shifts him onto his side and listens with a broken heart to the sad sounds leaving his throat.   
“Luci.. wa… water.” Michael chokes out as he tries to sit up, but is too weak to do so.   
“Okay Baby, I’ll get you some water just lay down.” Lucius tells him as he stands up and heads over to the small fridge in the corner of his room, grabbing a water bottle he picks up a pack of vitamin powder, and mixes it in the bottle before returning to the bed. “Mikey, sit up for me… come on… That’s a good boy.” Lucius purrs as he pulls the teen to sit up, his eyes unfocused and suddenly Lucius finds himself tossed to the side. Michael lurching forward and leaping off the bed, the teenager delirious, runs straight out the room and directly into a wall, smacking himself hard against it in confusion and sliding down to the floor. It doesn’t take Lucius but a moment to catch up to him in the hallway, and he finds him lying on his side vomiting. Sighing in annoyance he was going to have to tie his boy down just to stop this kind of fever dream from happening. Lifting him from the disgusting puddle he created Lucius takes him to his personal bathroom, and cleans him up quickly. Michael would need a bath when he came to fully but for now this would suffice, tucking him safely back in the bed, using his powers he lightly tethers the teen to his bed only tight enough to keep him from falling off or sitting up so he can clean up the puke. However, as he goes to get the mop, Lorraine sits in the hallway with the maid who is cleaning it up quickly. Gesturing to the cat she purrs against the legs of the maid, and nuzzles her thighs warmly causing the woman to smile.   
“You are welcome Mistress Lorraine…. Master Lucius, feed the boy green tea and crackers. He needs the antioxidants and nutrients in it, and the crackers will keep him from vomiting up so much liquid.” She tells her employer dutifully, her eyes stare knowingly into his own. “He needs to be outside Master Lucius, he’s just a boy.”   
“Thank you Mira, I will keep that in mind.” Lucius says with a warm smile as he compels the woman to leave quickly and forget what she saw, Michael was still considered missing, his face plastered on several police bulletins and he didn’t fancy losing him. Doing as the woman suggested he comes back to the room with said items, and enters the room to find Lorraine sitting protectively beside him, her head resting on his hip as he stroked her fur. “Michael?”  
“Daddy, I.. I don’t feel well.” Michael mutters with more coherence than he’d had an hour ago. “I need… I need you.”  
“Shh, and you need liquid too… Drink this while it’s hot.” Lucius urges him as he releases the strings keeping in laying down, he sits down beside him, and Lorraine readjusts to put her head on his thigh soothingly as the younger man sits up finally. “I’m going to hold it…. You’re very weak.” He tells Michael who doesn’t argue and just puts his lips to the warm glass, Lucius can hear the sound of disgust coming from Michael but he holds him there until the glass is empty.   
“I… I hate that…. Can’t I have gatorade?”  
“No, tea is better and this way you don’t just drink sugar… open your mouth.” Lucius commands as he opens the pack of crackers, and placing one in Michael’s mouth. Michael tries to spit out the dry thing but the look Lucius gives him makes him chew and swallow it.   
“I don’t like you.”  
“You love me.” Lucius says with a smirk and he’s surprised when he doesn’t immediately reject the idea. In fact the teen sat there looking past him again, his eyes clear but his lips pursed to the side as though he wanted to say something. “Baby boy?”  
“I do love you.” Michael admits quietly with a small smirk, his brain is not ready for the look of elation on Lucius’ face… he’d never seen a man so ecstatic. “Daddy?”  
“Shh, lay back down my beautiful Kitten and we can talk about this in the morning.”  
“But, I’m still hungry.”  
“I know you are, hold on baby boy.” Michael watches Lucius disappear off the bed and out of the room, causing Michael to try and get up but a low growl from Lorraine stops him. “Oh hush Lorri, he’s just a curious boy.” Lucius calls out as he returns to the bedroom with a bowl of something and Michael’s bottle from when he’s being little.   
“I’m not a baby anymore.”  
“Of course you aren’t my big boy, see solids.” Lucius tells the teen who turns up his nose at the oatmeal looking substance. “Behave Michael, or I’ll put you to bed in your bed.”   
“But Daddy.” Michael starts to whine but is cut off by a spoon that is popped into his mouth, he chews the bland substance slowly trying to figure out what it was, but as he swallows bite after bite he comes up blank. It isn’t until the bowl is empty that Lucius tells him what it was and that’s when he balks. “It doesn’t taste like noodles though.”  
“It is I just overboiled them so they’d be easier on your stomach… less to digest.” Lucius lies to him as he just nods his head and falls back into the pillows, hand still petting through Lorraine’s short spotted fur. He doesn’t say anything more about it as he hands Michael the bottle, and smirks at his eager hands when they snatch it up and starts to suck on it happily. “Go slow Mikey, or you’ll puke again.” he warns Michael and notes when the teen slows himself down, as he turns himself to snuggle into Lucius’ side and reaches a hand up to fiddle with his blonde beard. It was a sure sign that Michael was about to fall asleep, and Lucius can only chuckle as the new Omega falls asleep with his bottle in his mouth and a hand in his beard. “Go to sleep my sweet boy and in the morning we’ll do whatever you want.” He purrs into the teen’s ear with an easy smile, pulling the covers up, setting the bottle to the side, and popping his pacifier in just in case he awoke in the middle of the night. Wrapping himself protectively around his Omega, his beautiful fiery Omega who smelled like cinnamon and honey… a sweet scent for such his sweet boy.  
In the morning

Michael awoke feeling groggy but more relaxed than usual, turning himself over he’s surprised when the furry face of Lorraine greets him. Her tail flitting calmly as she watched him roll over to face her.   
“Good morning Omega, how do you feel?” She asks pleasantly, watching the teen flip himself over and grimace at his diaper. “Master had some business to attend to this morning, but I can call Mira to change you.”  
“No, no I can do it… I.. I’ve never been in Daddy’s room before… or even this part of the house, where’s the bathroom?” He questions the feline who flicks her tail towards a nearby door, and then jumps off the bed to exit the room. Heading into the bathroom he sees that an outfit was already laid out for him. A pair of skinny jeans, with a blue long sleeve hensley, and a thick diaper; that he already despised, but if he didn’t put it on the minute Lucius say him he’d check for it. Sighing through his nose in annoyance he works the old one off of himself and then steps into the glass shower, the rain shower head pouring hot water over his achy limbs, even though the brunt of the transition was over he still felt like shit… and his ass leaked like a faucet… this was probably why Lucius put out such a thick diaper for him to wear. As he washes himself slowly enjoying the water he’s surprised when the sudden urge to fill his hole takes over his mind and body. Looking around desperately he groans at the thick bottle of body wash that was vaguely phallic shaped. Michael wasn’t sure if it was because of his transition, the hormones coursing through his body, or the sweet scent of his own slick as it perfumed the shower but he didn’t hesitate to push it inside of himself. Grimacing at such a large, sudden intrusion but that soon becomes a whorish moan when it strikes a spot inside of him. “Fuck… Fuck yess.” Michael hisses in pleasure as he fucks himself with the bottle, pushing it deeper and deeper inside of him until the sound of a man clearing his throat interrupts him. Opening his eyes and turning to the sound he finds Lucius watching him with an amused smile.   
“Kitten, if you needed something to fill you. I have toys that are far more exciting than my shampoo.”   
“What can I say, I’m a resourceful… man!” Michael yelps as he feels Lucius pull the bottle out suddenly, leave him alone and empty in the shower, coming back just moments later with a large silicone cock. It was thicker than the bottle at the base and longer as well, it had a suction cup that Michael had a feeling he’d be coming to use in use in the next few moments. “Daddy, I want.”  
“Oh I’m sure you do Omega, now turn around and let Daddy see that pretty hole of yours… maybe if it’s wet enough I’ll fill it up for you.” Lucius purrs as Michael turns his back side to the older man and moans in excitement when he slips several fingers inside of him. “Look at you, so loose I could fist you with just a little more stretching… Now tell me what you want… tell Daddy what you need.”  
“I need a cock, or fingers… or something, something big.” Michael pants against the side of the shower, his forehead pressed to the tile as he waits for Lucius to give him what he needs. “I… please Daddy, fuck me with that toy.” He moans out as he tilts his head to the side to look back at the now naked man. Michael had seen Lucius’ cock many times but this time felt like the first all over again. The dildo from before now sat suctioned to the shower wall next to Michael’s face. Without being told to Michael takes the cock into his mouth, sucking on it happily as Lucius lines himself up, and sinks inside with a groan. “Dad..dy.” Michael chokes out on the dildo as he feels himself stretched open in a whole new way. Pushing his hips back quickly he fights for control of the pace, but Lucius’ powers held him still. Growling in anger Michael forces his way past the strings much to the surprise of his Alpha, once free he works with the man to create a pace that suited them both, hips slamming into each other until Michael feels his knot start to form. Now usually at this point Michael would squirm and beg to get away, crying that it hurt but now that was all he wanted. So that’s what he got, he continued slamming into Lucius’ hips until he feels the man surge forward into him, knot locking them together as he pumps him full of his cum. The Alpha moaning with a smirk as he laid his head on Michael’s back, a knowing hand reaching down to stroke the teen to a quick completion. Lucius had half a thought to make the Omega lick his release off his hand, but the sight of him milking his knot slowly told him it’d be better to just let him be… especially since he was able to break through his powers like this.  
“Michael, are you okay?.. You aren’t in any pain?”  
“No Daddy, but I… I want.”  
“What my virile Prince?”  
“I want more.” Michael nearly whispers, his head tilted down in what Lucius thought was shame as the boy stares at the floor.   
“Hmm?”  
“I need more Daddy.” Michael whines after several moments of silence. “I want you to fuck me again.”   
“Baby, Daddy needs a minute or two… does it hurt?” Lucius questions as he sees the desperation in Michael’s eyes as he pulls himself free of his knot. “Come with me.” The Alpha states suddenly having gotten an idea that should work for now. Turning off the water he leads a reluctant Michael to the punishment room, and can feel Michael slowing in his step.   
“Daddy, I wasn’t bad… Daddy, I wasn’t!” Michael starts to whimper in fear as he realizes where they were, pulling against Lucius’ hand as it lead “Please, I don’t need anymore… I don’t.”  
“No, shh, no you weren’t bad Kitten… Come on Daddy needs to show you something.” Lucius assures the frightened man as they enter the room, flipping the light switch Michael grimaces at each of the stations, vividly aware of the pain each one caused having been on each one of them for hours or sometimes days at a time. He expects Luscuis to take him to the horse but instead Michael is lead to a long table where a single machine sits near the edge of the table on one side. “Lie there baby boy, and face that way… good boy… now I’m going to insert this into you… and roll this over here… You’re doing so great.” Lucius praises the shaking man who seemed to be less horny and more afraid now, with one last strap he flips a switch on the back of the machine and listens to Michael moan in instant pleasure. Purring in contentment as the cock drills in and out of his puffy hole. “See I told you, you would like this.” Lucius tells him with a knowing grin as Michael nods his head in pure happiness, his heat brain in nothing but pure ecstasy. “Sweetheart, I’m going to be right back are you okay here for awhile?”  
“Ye… yes Daddy… I’ll be good here...I’ll be the best.”  
“Oh, I’m sure you will… if you need me just scream.” Lucius tells the teen who lies blissed out on the table below him, exiting the room, and locking it shut he proceeds back to his study to finish his call. Slipping into a shirt and a pair of jeans he strolls back over to his computer where the face of James Haywood sat, incredibly bored. “Sorry about that old friend, my Omega presented last night and he needed me… we should be fine for now, now tell me what can I do for you?”   
“I’m looking for a man… well really he’s just a boy I suppose, his name is Michael Jones… well my boss is looking for him, apparently he believes he’ll be an asset to our team.” Ryan says to the private detective, they’d been seeing videos of him on his channel but for some reason no one knew where the teenager was. In fact his parents were so oblivious that they just shrugged and said he’d run away about nine months ago. “Can you find him for me? I’ve tried tracking his IP, but it’s impossible to track given the way it constantly reroutes itself.”  
“I… I will look into him, but I make no promises my friend.” Lucius assures him with a pleasant smile and the man on the other end nods his head with his own smile, and hangs up the call. Once gone Lucius curses loudly, if Ryan was looking for him and they’d been to his house than Godric had his scent… and that meant Godric would be able to track him here. “Lorraine!” Lucius calls out, searching the large house for the feline who he finds sitting outside the punishment room protectively. “There you are Lorri, what are you doing?”  
“He smells wonderful and the sounds of his moaning pleases me, why did you lock this door?”  
“So he couldn’t run.”  
“Michael is trapped so far down in his heat that he wouldn’t be able to walk more than a mile from here… maybe less when another Alpha smells him.” Lorraine tells her master who grimaces at her words, and even draws up a small growl. “Oh be quiet, your Pet is safe here.”   
“... not for long… Godric is going to be hunting him soon, and frankly I don’t think he’s going to like the condition I have him in.” Lucius grumbles as he unlocks the door and finds Michael no longer where he left him. “Michael?.... Michael!” He calls out in a panicked tone, searching the room until he came to the sight of Michael riding his punishment horse, the dildo had been swapped out for a smoother one in favor of the spiked one he used to punish the teen. “Baby boy what are you doing?”   
“Riding my pony… and uh!” Michael purrs as he cums looking at his Daddy with big brown eyes, pools that were filled with pleasure. Lucius watches as he remains sat down on the horse, making no move to get up and just continues to be railed by the cock until he cums again.   
“Sweetheart how many times… I’ve only been gone twenty minutes at most….Okay, I think you’ve had enough baby boy.” Lucius purrs calmly to the teen who growls softly as he lifts him free of the toy. “Oh, my... you’re a mess… a cute little mess, but still a mess.”  
“Mo...more?”  
“No, just rest for now.”  
“Need it… Daddy, I need to be filled, I need it.” Michael begs him weakly, his eyes looking up into his master’s face. “I have to be bred.”  
“And you will be, but for now you need to rest… I’ll fill you up later.”  
“Later?”  
“Later.” Lucius promises with a warm smile as he cleans the teenager quickly. Once done and put in his extra fluffy pajamas Michael groans in frustration at the material covering his hole. Sitting the teen on his lap, Lucius sighs when he begins to grind on his lap. “Michael, enough.”  
“Daddy, it aches.”   
“That doesn’t mean you get to behave like this, there are still consequences for misbehavior… now if you don’t stop I will get the paddle.” Lucius threatens cooly, his tone seeming to break through his clouded mind. Popping his pacifier in his mouth he effectively silences the boy’s constant whining about being filled. However, it only works for ten minutes before Michael spits out the pacifier and begins to whimper again. “Michael, enough!”  
“But Daddy I’m hungry.” Michael starts to cry this time, he needed to be fed and filled and everything hurt… and it was so much and now Daddy was yelling at him. At this Lucius sighs slowly, he forgot that he hadn’t had breakfast yet and it was already past noon. His poor baby was probably starving and now crying in his lap.   
“Okay… shhh, Lorraine did lunch get made already?”  
“Mira said it’ll be ready in a moment, where will you two be eating?”  
“In Michael’s room, she can just leave the food there I’ll take care of it.” Lucius tells the cat as she disappears down the hall and he carries Michael to his room. Strapping him into his high chair he waits for the quiet knock signally Mira had delivered it. Opening the door he picks up the tray and closes it again. Turning his back to Michael he notes how the teen seemed disinterested in what he was doing and even mad that he was in the chair. “Michael, what’s wrong?”  
“I..nothing Lucius.” He mumbles with a downtrodden look, not caring if he was punished for using his name as he stared down at the tray below him.  
“Baby boy.”  
“I’m not a baby!” Michael screams at him angrily, ripping at the bib around his neck and trying to force himself out of the straps binding him to the chair but he remains stuck. “I’m not! I’m not, I’m not!”   
“Michael, that’s enough.” Lucius states with an authoritative voice, putting the food down, and turns back to the new Omega. “You need a nap.”  
“No, I need to be free! I’m not your fucking boy or whatever you think I am… I’m leaving!”  
“Little man you aren’t going anywhere, now open up… Michael open your mouth! Michael!”   
“Never again, I’ll fight you… I’ll bite you.” Michael swears as his suddenly clear mind fights through the haze it was covered in. “I’ll… I’ll be good.” Michael trails off as he gets a sleepy look in his eyes again, Lucius working hard to control this aggressive outburst. “I’m sorry Daddy.”  
“I know you are, now open up.” Lucius purrs sweetly to the now obedient teen, he hadn’t anticipated his control wearing off so quickly and that probably had something to do with him not getting his special milk this morning. The hormones inside of it made Michael sleepy, and warm… and very willing to do what he asked within reason. Lucius hadn’t anticipated that the boy still felt so strongly about his capture. He seemed happy enough, and most days the teen was content to play this game… but maybe he needed to show Michael why he needed to behave for him. Maybe it was time to train him to be obedient, instead of just hoping he’d be… maybe… just maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

It’d been a month since Michael’s first heat and after that last outburst the teen seemed more content than ever to be cared for. Perhaps he just needed to voice his anger, get it out of his mind, and actually allow himself to become little… or at least that’s what Lucius hoped as he watched his boy play his games on the large flat screen. His voice raucous and lively as he gave commands to the other players, his eyes never leaving the screen even when Lucius cleared his throat loudly. However, Michael did flick his eyes up for just a second to observe his Daddy. The man was reading from some dusty old book and stroking his hair gently as they laid together on the couch. Michael content to focus on his game and Lucius his book, that is until the sound of a doorbell draws their attention. Putting his book aside Lucius eases the younger off of him and kisses his forehead quickly, leaving him alone in the large room. Michael has half a mind to follow him, but the look in Lucius’ eyes let him know he was to stay. So that’s what he does, he stays even though he hears sobbing and screaming.. staying even as Lorraine comes to sit at his side, the feline licking at his unruly curls lightly.   
“Mistress… who's here?”  
“No one Kitten, just be quiet now and play your game…remind me again what’s the goal of this one. ” She purrs in a calm tone, but Michael knew by the way her normally light scent changes into a thick heavy one that something was happening.   
“I’m hungry Mistress… what are we having for dinner?”  
“Hmm, I’m not sure Kitten but if you stay here I’ll go find out for you… any requests?” The cat asks as she turns back from the doorway to the man in footie pajamas. Michael shakes his head no and goes back to his game, waiting for her to leave before he stood up. No one had put any strings on him, nor compelled him to stay; so he moved freely out the door and toward the sound of now pained screaming. Michael inched his way across the house using only his ears to find Lucius who was in his study; the door was open and from where Michael stood he could see a man held pushed up against the wall by his throat.   
“Make him dead… I don’t care how or what you have to do, but kill him… if you don’t then I will kill you… and if you ever come back here I’ll kill you… now get out of my sight!” Lucius spat angrily at the smaller man who keeps his head turned from the bristling Alpha, turned straight towards where Michael hid. Their brown eyes lock instantly as the man just smirks at him hungrily, and Michael can hear Lucius question the other’s smirk. The Alpha followed his gaze until he comes to a quiet Michael staring at him with wide, fearful eyes. “Kitten! I told you to stay!”  
“No you didn’t.” Michael mutters softly before turning to run, however, this time he feels his feet stuck to the ground. “Daddy, I.”  
“Save it, you get out of my sight and don’t come back until you get results. While you come here, and lay across my lap.” Lucius commands as the man sprints out of the room and Michael feels his legs carrying him over to his Daddy. Doing as he’s told Michael isn’t surprise when his onesie is unzipped at his diaper pulled down. “How long were you there Michael?”  
“Just a minute.. I’m sorry I.”  
“Sixty it is then, do not move, and say thank you after each one.” Lucius compels the teen who nods his head in understanding, the first hits were the worst because after twenty Michael couldn’t really feel anything else. His body numb to the pain as he fell down into his submissive headspace… each thank you that leaves his mouth is almost robotic and when he feels himself shifted up finally Michael can only purr at his Master. “Have you learned your lesson Kitten?”  
“Yes Daddy, I want to be a good boy for you.”  
“I’m glad to hear it, but I think you may need more of a reminder than that… on your knees, crawl over to Master’s desk.” Lucius says with a harsh tone as he watches the teen obey his words, he was still in his headspace it appeared. Upon arriving Michael sits on his haunches and looks down at the floor, waiting for his next command… but it doesn’t come, instead he finds himself pushed over and forced to press his chest roughly to the ground. Michael attempts to move his head to follow Lucius’ footsteps but finds himself unable to. He can’t be there for more than a minute before he feels the Alpha’s calloused fingers teasing at his entrance while his other hand forced his cheeks apart. It doesn’t take much coaxing before Michael produces a good amount of lubrication and at that point the head of something large is pressed into him. He tries to buck up weakly but the older man’s powers keep him tethered tightly to the ground as he pushes the object in further. Once it was fully seated Lucius gave it a playful tug causing the teen to groan against the floorboards. Releasing his bonds Michael is careful to pick himself up slowly, his head spinning and his ass aching. “Come here.“ Michael hears vaguely muttered as the man above him puts him back together, lifting him up off the ground as well. “You’ll wear that until I take it out do you understand?.. Apparently the only way you will actually listen is to keep you full… Naughty boy.”  
“I.. I got scared. “ Michael admits to the man as he is carried back to the large tv room. “The yelling and screaming… I could hear her voice... and his.” Michael lies, feigning a panic attack in his Daddy’s arms causing the man to instantly soften his voice and eyes at him. “He was here.”  
“No he wasn’t, he’s never going to take you from me. I won’t let him, he’ll be dead before he even steps foot in the driveway.” Lucius assures the shaking Omega who refused to meet his eyes, looking down at the floor instead of up at him. “Kitten, would you like a treat?” Lucius asks the somber teen, his usually vivacious brown eyes seemed duller than normal after his punishment. Michael says nothing as he continues his sullen silence allowing Lucius to do with him as he pleased. In fact he didn’t bother opening his eyes until he felt a breeze. Lucius says nothing as he puts Michael down in the patio and watches him stare at the Alpha in a combination of fear and apprehension. “Go on, don’t leave the backyard though and if you get scared just scream… here, you’re going to need these.” Lucius tells him as he hands him a pair of jeans, a short sleeve shirt, socks, and a pair of shoes. Upon receiving them Michael’s face lights up but he remains still, knowing better than to undress himself. Lucius smirking at his obedient boy, changes him quickly and purrs happily when the boy goes about exploring the new space, his legs carrying him quickly from one space to another and before he can say anything Michael is gone. The Omega nowhere to be seen and the yard was deathly quiet. This sets off immediate alarm bells in Lucius’ mind, wasting no time he starts by calling out his name but no response comes. Next he dashes around to the side of the house thinking maybe the Omega just wandered to far on accident but no luck. His panic soon turning frantic he calls for Lorraine who sprints towards him in confusion, her hackles raised in case of attack. “I can’t find him!”  
“Who?”  
“Michael, he was here and then I turned around and he was gone. “  
“He’s in the paddock, riding on Delilah.. he’s quite good at it too.” Lorraine answers him as they walk over to where Michael sat on the back of a large pinto quarter horse. The mare cantering easily across the paddock with Michael laughing as the horse rears up playfully.   
“He’s quite skilled to stay on her like that… who knew our little Kitten could ride so well.”  
“You would if you asked, you can’t expect him to love being nothing more than your fuck toy… you must show him kindness if you want actual love.. not just his empty words… It's the only way that if Ryan comes for him, and make no mistake he will.” Lorraine states plainly as she sprints towards the horse now galloping hastily around the large field, Michael’s curls bounced in the wind and Lucius hoped the plug he put in him earlier was hurting him but judging by the teen’s smile it didn’t seem to be. As Lorraine catches up to the horse she rears again but this time Michael doesn’t have quite as much grip and Lucius watches the boy fell straight onto his back, a sickening thud and crunch fill the air alongside Michael’s pained scream. Lorraine roars at the horse who was bucking and kicking wildly in an attempt to keep her away from Michael who lies groaning on his back. However, the roar only succeeds in upsetting the horse more and she kicks Lorraine in the side. Lucius calls the injured cat back as he sprints over to where Deliah was still rearing. He tries to call out for the teen to stay still but Michael sits up dazed and finds himself kicked in the back again by the horse. Michael is flying painfully forward and lands face down in the grass. Lucius watches the teens eyes flutter shut as he cries out in pain.   
“Michael!” Lucius yells as he uses his powers to tie them both to the ground, Michael’s eyes already closed and Deliah is finally stopped, her chest heaving in fear as she tosses her head into the air.   
“Fuck… fuck.” Michael groans as he opens his eyes again, his chest aching and his back did as well. “Shhhitt.” He moaned painfully, shifting his gaze to look at Lucius who’s eyes were wild with fear.  
“Michael, baby are you okay?” Lucius asks fearfully, his voice tight and his eyes scanning the teen who just remained still on the ground as he caught his breath. “Michael, I’m going to pick you up.”  
“Please…. Be careful!” Michael screams in absolute pain as he feels Lucius lifts him up bridal style. “I need a doctor.”  
“Shh, it’s okay… I’ll get you one.” Lucius tells the teen who seems genuinely relieved at that fact. Upon arriving back inside the house, he places Michael on the couch on his stomach, and lifts his shirt up. The teen’s pale flesh was covered in angry red hoof prints, that were bleeding lightly, but it was the dark bruising that worried Luciuse the most. “Be still Baby, I have to make a call.” Lucius says quietly as he disappears leaving Michael alone on the couch. Shifting his head he listens for the man, but hears nothing; taking a chance, he stands up slowly, and begins to make his way back to the door using nearby objects to limp his way back to the kitchen. He was so close… so close to freedom but Lorraine had spooked the horse before he could use her to escape. Michael wanted to get a feel for her gait before he attempted to jump the fence with her. And honestly it would have only taken him one more fucking lap… but now as he enters the large kitchen using the walls for support he limps his way over to the large glass doors.   
“Michael, he’s coming… come here quickly.” Mira’s voice warns as she guides the young man back to a nearby chair, grabbing an ice pack from the fridge, and she places it on his back wrapped in a dish towel. “Be quiet, I will talk to Master Lucius.”   
“Michael!” Lucius’ worried voice calls out as he enters the kitchen where Mira sat beside the young man holding him against her side, comforting him in a soft voice. “Mira, Michael what are you doing in here?”  
“Master Lucius, the boy was looking for you… He thought he heard your voice coming from here, poor thing… he was so scared without you.” Mira explains to Lucius, who doesn’t seem convinced but the weak whimper Michael gives him instantly soothes his suspicions.   
“Daddy, it hurts.” Michael cries openly as he stares into Lucius’ dark eyes, the man forgoing anymore suspicion in favor of comforting him. Taking Mira’s place at his side he holds the ice pack to his back. “Daddy, I need to go to the hospital.”  
“No you don’t, my personal doctor is coming… He’s going to fix you up, Harold is very capable of helping you.”   
“Lucius where is he?” comes an unfamiliar voice from the next room over. Harold had rushed over when he received the call, and as he entered the room, he immediately recognized the freckled boy… he was a little older than last time but his cherubic features remained unchanged. “Michael…Lucius, why is he here?.. Lucius, you didn’t.... Lucius, people are looking for him!” Harold nearly screams in outrage as he sees the state of the new Omega, he looked thin… and he looked sickly pale almost as though he hadn’t seen the sun in several months, which wouldn’t shock Harold in the least. “Have you been feeding him?”  
“Fix him, or I will find a doctor who will… and one who will ask less questions.” Lucius growls angrily as he tightens his grip on Michael, who looked at the table in quiet submission even though his face grimaced at the Alpha’s touch.   
“I need privacy, you know Otto doesn’t work with an audience… leave us… He’s going to need a bed to lie in, with pillows to stabilize his back.” Harold says to Lucius who nods his head curtly and gives them one last uneasy look. “Go, or do you want this injury to be permanent.” Once gone and the door is shut tightly Harold lifts the young man’s shirt. “How long have you been here?”  
“Seven months… he.. He kidnapped me and won’t let me leave.”  
“I figured as much, especially with your face… and this hair… he hasn’t hurt you has he?”  
“...”  
“That was a stupid question, of course he has… Is he still doing… Making you be a baby.”  
“Yes… You have to help me… please!” Michael begs the doctor who nods his head and reaches into his bag, handing him a small length of wax.   
“If you can’t hear him, he can’t compel you to stop…. But… Lorraine can only hurt you if she can see you.” Harold whispers quietly in Michael’s ear as he wraps a bandage tightly around his broken ribs. Taking the wax from his hand he tucks it into the side of the bandage and hands him a bottle of pills. “If you can’t get out in a year, I’ll send Erik for you… Erik is bad, but at least he won’t do this.”  
“No… not Ristau, please… He said he’d kill me next time he saw me.” Michael tells the older man who shakes his head with a sigh.  
“Not anymore he won’t, Omega… He’ll likely want something else from you now.” Harold comments as he uses his powers to heal the cracks in the bones, and realigns his spine quickly.   
“So I’m trading one psycho for another.”   
“Perhaps, but it must be better than this.”  
“I’m not so sure.” Michael admits somberly to the man, his eyes filled with tears as Harold packs up his bag slowly. “Please… Please, I can’t.”  
“I’m sorry, but I can’t do more for you… I’m… I’m finished.” Harold finishes as he hears the sound of the door opening to reveal Lucius and Lorraine strolling in with worried looks. “You can’t move for at least three weeks, and here’s pills for the pain… Nothing rough or any strain on your back at all, be still but don’t forget to move every couple of hours. You don’t want to develop bed sores.”  
“Thank you Harold, and I’m sure you understand my need for discretion.”   
“I understand, feel better Michael.” Harold bids as he gives the young man one last sad look when Lucius lifts him into his arms, and kisses at the top of Michael’s head. Leaving Lucius alone with his boy, Michael starts to silently sob into his capture’s arms. Michael could trade one for another and hope the other wouldn’t kill him, or he… or he could just stay. Lucius must have felt the tears because Michael hears him start to left out a gentle rumble from his chest as he takes him upstairs to his bedroom.   
“Not… don’t leave me here tonight… not alone, Daddy.” Michael begs the older man who nods his head in understanding. The Omega tries to put his feet down to walk but Luckily keeps him tied to his side as he grabs garments from the nearby dresser. Putting his arms back around Michael he feels the younger man’s crotch. Not surprised by the urine, but he is surprised by the erection. Saying nothing about it he takes him back to his large bathroom. Once there he undresses Michael slowly, clinically almost which surprises the teen. Most of the time he would try to fondle him but instead just focuses on freeing him from the clothes. The pants slip free easily as does the diaper, but the shirt proves difficult as Michael whimpers each time a small movement must be made. Lucius just sighs quietly before ripping the material free from his Omega’s body. Smirking when he hears a small gasp of interest and his boy’s cock springs up.   
“Not tonight baby boy, but if this was all it took to excite you I would have been ripping clothes off sooner. “ Lucius adds with a chuckle while placing a soft kiss to Michael’s upper jawline. Purring when the teen tries to turn his head for more. Saying nothing he starts to pull at the wrap but Michael reaches to stop him. “We will put it back on after, it’ll be okay Kitten.” But this doesn’t seem to assuage his fear, in fact judging by his scent it scares him more. Pulling quickly at the knot he watches a small clear stick drop to the floor, bending down to pick it up, he feels the moldable substance squish in his hand. “Michael, what is this?”  
“I don’t know, Harold put it there when he tied the bandage.” Michael lies with a shrug, grimacing when he does. “Daddy, it might be to keep the knot from slipping.” He suggests half heartedly, trying best to feign indifference as Lucius questions him. The older man says nothing as he pockets the stick and turns to look at Michael with stern eyes, his expression blank as he unwraps there material. Guiding Michael to sit in the tub the Omega waits for the inevitable punishment. Judging by the way Lucius ignores his pained whimpers he knew it was coming. Allowing the man to do as he pleased Michael is surprised when the bath finishes without any comments, and he even pulls out the plug from earlier. Cream is applied as is a diaper and then Michael’s chest is rewrapped tightly, next comes the teen’s soft pajamas, and then he is whisked into a bed where he is put on his stomach with ice on his back. Several pills are given to him and then a bottle that Lucius has warmed up for him. An overwhelming sleepy feeling permeates his brain and Michael has to fight hard to stay awake.   
“I know what he gave you… and I’m disappointed that you took it… but I won’t punish you for it. I thought you wanted to be more than my prisoner, I guess I was wrong. So now, if you’re going to behave like a captured slave… I will treat you as such. Starting tomorrow there will be no more privileges, you will be by my side waiting for whatever I need… and if you aren’t… if you aren’t I will make sure you come to regret it. Tonight I will allow you this last comfort before you are put back in your nursery, Lorraine will be with you when I am not… do you understand Michael?” Lucius explains to him with a fair deal of anger in his voice, the sleepy teen says nothing as he nods his head. Thick tears were already starting to trail down his face, from fear or perhaps frustration Lucius didn’t know, but either way it broke his heart that they needed to resort to this again. “In two weeks if behavior changes I will re evaluate your current situation… now what do you say?”  
“Thank you, Master.” Michael mumbles knowing that this was a punishment and for a moment he sees Lucius’ eyes flicker happily but his expression remains stern. Turning to leave Michael can’t help the whimper that comes forth, but he watches with mild shock as Lucius just keeps walking, shutting the door firmly behind him, and leaving him alone in the dark room to think on what he did. Merely moments later in the dark silence he watches the door crack open and Lorraine limps over to the bed where she hops up carefully, lying down beside him, and nuzzling his thigh. Purring contently when he begins to stroke her head. “I’m sorry, I… I didn’t mean… I just wanted to be free.” He tells the cat somberly, tears already flowing as he started sobbing softly.   
“You aren’t sorry yet Kitten, but you will be.” She states bitterly, her yellow eyes flicking from his brown to stare away from him. Lorraine took no pleasure in hearing him cry and neither did her master, that’s why he left the room. “Master will make sure of it.”

Two weeks later

Lorraine was right, Michael didn’t know the meaning of sorry until Lucius was through with him. Everything hurt, not just his back but every inch of his body hurt from the punishments doled out. The man demanded obedience and if Michael didn’t give it to him he made him do it. He broke Michael over and over again until the teen couldn’t resist anymore. When Lucius called Michael ran to him, when Lucius asked, Michael did; he had no concept of the word no and that was exactly what Lucius wanted. He was obedient in all that he did and he was praised for it, rewarded with small smiles or smirks, kind words, or pats to the head. Michael no longer felt like a toy, he felt like a pet, and the collar on his neck proved it. Each day was worse than before and by the time Lucius took the collar off Michael begged to be held, cried and whimpered for his Daddy like a baby… and Lucius purred at him, praised the teen for being such a good boy, and he took him straight downstairs to watch tv. Michael hadn’t done anything other then lie still in his bed or be punished in the last fourteen days, so when he was brought to the couch Michael fell to his knees and sat in front of Lucius. The older man smirked at his boy’s immediate reaction, but he shook his head no at him.   
“You’re my good boy now Michael, and good boys sit with Daddy.” Lucius says to the teen, who remains seated on the floor in front of him. Sighing softly, he picks Michael up, and puts him in his lap; the boy gratefully purring the whole time, nuzzling his Alpha’s neck, and scenting with happy chirps. “That’s it my little Prince,... shhh… Daddy’s got you.”   
“I’ll be good… I’ll never be bad again… never.” Michael sobs hurried promises into Lucius’ neck, his voice shaky and fearful. “I’ll listen.”  
“I know you will.”   
“Daddy, I’m sorry… Harold.. Harold said you… he said Erik is coming for me if I’m still here next year.. and… and I’m scared.” Michael hiccups into his Alpha’s warm chest, his mind frayed from the torture and lack of positive physical contact. “I.. I..”  
“No one is taking you from me… Ever.” Lucius swears to him, pulling him closer to his body and flipping on the news. Michael says nothing more as he sobbed in relief at his Daddy’s comforting words. “You’re mine, forever and always Michael… and you’ll never escape me because I’ll find you again and again and again.”  
“I love you, Daddy.” Michael stutters into Lucius’ chest, a fresh set of tears when he hears the newscaster say his name and the words no longer missing; the police saying that he went overseas to pursue a career. Michael knows it was a recording of him, he remembers refusing to make it at first but after being forced to kneel naked on tacks as a vibrating plug whirred harshly in his anus for hours until he did. The words were hollow and Michael remembers feeling relieved for a moment, but just for a second before the man unveiled the next terrible thing. “I want.”  
“I decide what you want… now what do you need?”  
“Daddy, I’m hungry.” Michael says quietly, almost fearfully as he looks up into Lucius bright eyes.   
“Mira will be making dinner in an hour and you will eat then, however, you may have a snack.” Lucius murmurs to the boy, pulling a granola bars from a nearby table drawer and shifts Michael gently to the side. The younger man says nothing as he’s fed bites slowly, and when it was gone Michael snuggles himself back in Lucius side with a contented purr. He allows himself to close his eyes for a moment, and bask in the man’s warmth. Not bothering to question the hand on his crotch, or unzipping of his clothes. Just keeping his eyes closed and enjoying the sensations as a finger slips inside of him, moaning when it soon becomes two. “Are you going to behave?”  
“Yes Daddy.” Michael answers sleepily, his eyes only half open as he feels himself laid gently on the couch. His legs were spread slowly and Lucius continued to make soft soothing noises as he lined himself up. Michael isn’t sure why but he opens his eyes this time and stared into his Alpha’s gray ones. “Do you love me?... or this… this version of me?” Michael questions suddenly as he watched the Alpha just laugh above him.   
“If I didn’t love you, why would I spend so much time on you… I could have snatched any pretty boy I saw, but I took you… because I.. because you’re mine.” Lucius tells him with an easy smirk that sets Michael’s mind at ease. The Omega relaxing into the couch so Lucius could do as he pleased to him… which compared to the last three months may have actually been the gentlest he’d been. When the older man's hips stutter and his knot swelled deep inside Michael he finally spoke again. “You were made for me Michael, no one else my sweet angel… Michael?”  
“Yes Daddy?” He responds half heartedly, his brain full warmth and thoughts felt fuzzy.  
“Do you truly want to be free of me?... is the cage I keep you in all that terrible?” Lucius questions the purring teen, who just sighs as he turns his head from him. “I.. I just.”  
“Omegas need Alphas, and… and I need you ... but I have no desire to be treated like a baby.” Michael explains softly, knowing his Daddy wouldn’t be pleased with this answer. “Can I be big again?... at least for a little while. “  
“We’ll see, but I don’t suppose why not…. now lie back, I’m going to clean you up.”  
“Daddy, can I cum?” Michael asks quietly, he hadn’t been allowed to cum in two weeks and the urge to had become nearly maddening.  
“Yes Angel, you may.” Lucius tells him with a smile, watching as the teen breathes out a sigh and cums untouched… it was like his whole body seized in comfort as he sunk deeper into the couch. “That… that is a lot of cum, Kitten.”  
“Don’t make me lick it… please don’t.”  
“I wasn’t going to Kitten.” Lucius murmurs with a smirk as Michael closes his eyes, chest exhaling deep breaths. He hoped he wasn’t going to have to punish him for a long, long time because honestly, it took far more out of him than he thought… Lucius had no desire to punish his sweet boy, but he would if that was what it took to keep him.


	4. Chapter 4

Michael’s second heat

Michael had three hours to himself, Lorraine was gone, Lucius was gone, and so was Mira. The house echoed as he walked from room to room, looking for something to fill his time. He’d been told not to leave the house because of his incident with Delilah but especially because he was about to start his second heat. Michael could feel the beginning of the urges to start, the need for his hole to be filled, the idea that nothing mattered other than being bred… but another thought snuck into his brain… what if he just left? He could possibly get across state lines in that time, and it would be hard for Lucius to track him that far… even the best tracker had their limitations…. And he could see the afternoon sun beckoning him to come out… begging him to forgo his cautious thoughts and just go outside…. And reluctantly that’s what he did. His skin was hot on the cool handle of the door, the temperature soothing on his hand. Michael threw open the back door, and sprinted into the late fall air. It was cold on his face and the wind whipped through his auburn curls, causing them to bat his face. His hair had gotten longer over these last couple of months, Lucius wouldn’t let him trim more than an inch at a time… he liked when his hair was long, and that meant it stayed. However, that didn’t matter now… now he ran, his legs carrying him straight towards the forested area in front of the house. His steps weren’t fast at first, but they did get him across the yard and into the trees. So when he felt the first brush of a bush on his shoulder Michael ran, he kept running until his lungs felt like they were going to burst, and his chest hurt. Taking a minute to catch his breath he looks at his surroundings, there was a single path running out of the mansion, and Michael assumed it lead to civilization… but Michael had no clue really… no, all he knew was that this was probably his best chance so he took it… Once his breath was caught he began sprinting again down the path, focusing on his breathing, and keeping his feet moving even though his mind screamed at him to turn around. His body betraying him as he sank to his knees in pain, the Omega’s need to be filled bringing him to the ground. As he sat on the ground, he cursed his biology, and he cursed himself… and suddenly he couldn’t do it…. He couldn’t move… his body almost glued to the ground and the familiar voice of Lucius echoing through the trees filled his ears.  
“Kitten, I told you not to go outside… You know how angry it makes me when you don’t listen.” Lucius growls as he lifts the teen easily by his throat, fingers closing around his neck tightly causing Michael to kick and bang at his arms… but he isn’t nearly strong enough to do anything, his eyes started to flutter shut as oxygen is unable to make it to his brain… but then something happens. Lightning strikes a nearby tree causing Lucius to drop the teen in shock, Michael falls to the ground with his eyes closed, and as the Alpha goes to pick him up the teen’s eyes flash open bright white.   
“You will not harm him.” A voice that is clearly not Michael’s says as his body rises to its feet.   
“What?”  
“I need her Knight alive… You will not kill him, I only allow this game because she’s not ready for him yet… but he is not yours… you disgusting creature… He belongs to a much greater purpose than the sick pleasures you use him for, and if you should come to harm him again in this way. I will kill you myself.” The voice growls angrily as the wind picks up and the air crackles with electricity. “Mark my words Lucius, a day will come when a man you don’t know comes for him and you will do nothing to stop him... and if you do then you shall contend with my wrath.” It says in a dangerous tone as the light fades from Michael’s eyes and he lies confused on the ground. His big brown eyes already filled with tears when he saw Lucius.   
“Daddy, I’m sorry.. my brain got… it was so hot inside the house… and the sun… I just wanted to go outside Daddy.” Michael stammers out fearfully, his chest already heaving as Lucius reached for him. “Please, I wasn’t running away. I was just running outside.”  
“Shh, be still Michael… look at me baby boy, look into my eyes ... good boy, you want to stay with me. You want to be bred by my knot, and you don’t want anyone to ever take you from me. Don’t you?”  
“I want to be yours Daddy, I want to be bred on your knot ... and I want to stay with you.” Michael repeats back to his Alpha who smiles brightly at him as he picks up the smaller teen. “I want you to fuck me Daddy, I want you to fill me up with your cum, over and over again until it’s dripping out of me… until I need a plug to hold it all in.” Michael moans into his Alpha’s warm chest, his eyelids starting to flutter sleepily as he yawned. Lucius figured it was because of his compulsions and.. And whatever had possessed him earlier. “Daddy, I’m thirsty… I want my bottle.” Michael whined quietly as his eyes drifted up to stare into Lucius’ beard. His fingers starting to card through it as his little instincts kicked in, and Michael’s thumb came to rest in between his lips, the Omega sucking slightly. “Daddy?…. Daddy… Daddy!” The Omega whimpered as his Alpha said nothing on the walk home, only pausing once to tie his shoe. Once they make it back inside Michael was placed on the kitchen counter as Lucius made his bottle. The Alpha no longer tried to hide its contents because Michael’s body craved it. His Omegan senses were keen to the sweetness and the feeling of being full after sucking on it. At night Lucius would put baby cereal in the warm concoction and watch as his still skinny boy sucked it down greedily. No matter what Lucius did it seemed the omega wouldn’t round out, he just gained muscle. Lucius suspected that the boy was being far more active than the Alpha wanted him to be, but he supposed it couldn’t hurt him really… just made Lucius sad to see his boy so skinny. Perhaps he’d get some powder that aided in adding more calories to things or maybe he’d get something from Harold to promote weight gain. Either way those were thoughts for later as he picked Michael back up and carried him back to his bedroom. Placing him down on the bed he flipped on the tv and smirked when Michael nuzzled his way into his arms, greedy hands already reaching for his bottle.   
“Ah, ah what do we say?” Lucius scolds lightly as he catches the younger man trying to snatch it from his hands. “Michael?”  
“Daddy, please can I my bottle?” Michael asks, his cheeks glaring red in humiliation. He hated saying it but his body wanted what was in there. “Daddy, I’ll be good.”  
“I know you will, but Daddy wants you to beg for it. What will you give Daddy in return?” Lucius asks, his eyes narrowing when Michael shrugs at his words. He knew the younger man knew where this was going, but he couldn’t help the small smile as Michael playfully shrugged. “I think you should let Daddy play with your smooth little cock… hmmm let Daddy lick you open, and maybe put a toy or two inside of that wet hole… I can smell it from here, sweet honey dripping from that little hole of yours.” Lucius purrs, his voice thick as he pulls down Michael’s zipper, exposing the teen to the cooler bedroom air. Chuckling as he whimpers when each of his erect nipples are sucked on. “One day these will be full of milk, ready for our Kits to nurse from… I’ll breed you so full you’ll have whole litters, Kitten.”  
“Yesss.” Michael moans wantingly, his hands no longer reaching for the bottle rather pinned above his head and his legs spread open enough for the Alpha to lie between. His tongue gently prods at the hole, making long languid licks as it goes. But those movements turn quicker when Lucius hears Michael’s breath hitches and he grabs the Omega’s cock tightly, preventing him from cumming just yet. “Daddy please.”  
“Not yet, Daddy wants to play more before Kitten Gets to release.”

Several hours later

Michael was quiet beside him, his lips were sucking slowly on the thick drink in the bottle. Lucius said nothing as he held him close to his chest, cradling the teen like one might a newborn. A hand was deep inside Lucius’ beard, twirling the longish hairs absentmindedly. The omega’s brain was warm and fuzzy from both heat and the many many orgasms he’d just had… far too sleepy to fight, and even too sleepy to keep his eyes open as he drank. The teen finishes the bottle quickly and Lucius burps him quickly before settling him in a mound of pillows.   
“Daddy loves his perfect baby boy, he loves him so much.”  
“I’m…. a good boy?” Michael chances quietly, a little shocked with his outburst earlier that Lucius was being so nice to him. “Even… Even though I went outside?”  
“Yes, my sweet boy… Even though you were bad… but what have I always told you about little boys?” Lucius questions his sleepy Omega, whose eyes were rapidly starting to close and his mouth was wide open with a yawn. “Hmm?”  
“That… that boys like me aren’t bad… I’m… I’m just….naughty…” Michael trails off, his body exhausted as is his mind. “That I just need to be.. Disciplined.”  
“Exactly, such a smart boy… Daddy’s smart Prince.” Lucius purrs while leaning in to place a soft kiss on Michael’s brow, the teen already attempting to snuggle in closer. Saying nothing more he pulls Michael to rest pressed up close to his chest.   
“Daddy?”  
“Yes, Baby boy?”  
“Don’t let anyone take me from you.”   
“Never, baby… never.” Lucius assures the teen, a smile wide on his lips as he held his boy closer to him. He didn’t care what that thing said in Michael’s body today, no one was going to take him anywhere… not tonight, not ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Michael had four days to himself, Lucius was gone at work and Lorraine was with him. Something about it being too dangerous for the man to go by himself, Michael really didn’t care as long as he was alone. Lucius had ordered him to be still, to stay in his master’s bedroom. Mira brought meals to him three times a day… He’d tried to talk to her, but the woman was still under his influence. She wouldn’t be free of his control until Lucius was about to come back, too long if Michael thought about it. His only problem would be where to go, and how to cover enough ground quick enough that Lucius wouldn’t be able to find him. As he laid in the huge bed he stared up at the ceiling tracing the decorative patterns he found there in his mind, wishing he knew what to do… wishing that he had someone to make that decision for him… someone to take the choice away from his tired mind… but perhaps that was the problem, perhaps his inability to decide was the whole problem to begin with… He shouldn’t need a Daddy… He shouldn’t need someone to choose for him, but god damn did he want Lucius to come take control for him.   
‘You need to leave.’ A dark voice whispers in his mind, a voice he’d heard before but only faintly. The voice was masculine, strong… and it was right. Standing up he goes over to the elder man’s closet, picking out a pair of dense jeans, a thick sweatshirt with a long sleeve and a t-shirt underneath it, and a pair of running shoes with an extra pair of socks in his pocket. Rifling through the drawers he finds a stash of cash, taking a hundred dollars he chuckles and thinks it should be more but doesn’t bother. Stuffing the money into his front pocket he grabs a small back pack and packs a blanket into it as well as some snack bars he found hidden away in the closet…. They were written in another language, but Michael could tell by the pictures that they were edible. Once his bag is packed he takes one last look around before walking out into the hall, checking for Mira he makes his way down the stairs careful to avoid the woman, cleaning absentmindedly downstairs. Slipping out the back door he makes his way to the side of the house where Delilah gives him a look of forlorn, the horse tossing her head towards him and rearing up. He felt pity for the horse as he started to walk away, pity that the creature would be stuck alone without him to visit her… so with a sigh he heads into the nearby stable. Giving the stable hand a warm smile, he grabs the horse’s tack, and puts it on her. Grabbing a nearby lead he stuffs it in his bag and pulls himself up on top of her.   
“I’m just taking her down the trails, Master said it was alright.” He lies to Toby, noting how the beta just shrugged and tightened one of the looser straps before waving him off. Walking the horse out by her halter, he stops in front of the trail head, and that’s when Michael mounts her. They start off at a slow walk, allowing the horse to warm up for the hard gallop that was ahead of him. He’d have to ditch Delilah eventually, but he figured it wouldn’t be for at least a day or two. The horse would provide good company until then, and from there he’d give her to the nearest farm. Casting one last long glance behind him Michael is surprised by the tears in his eyes and the sudden pain in his lower shoulder, right where Lucius had claimed him… But turning away he starts the mare into a fast canter, zipping down the trail, and far away from the house… he wondered how long it would take Lucius to hear about his escape… He hoped by the time he got wind of it Michael would be far, far away… too far to even be worth chasing. 

Two weeks later

Michael still hadn’t left Delilah as they rode cross country, he’d been riding her through the outskirts of towns, and keeping as far away from cities as he could. A map he’d picked up at a gas station had been extremely helpful in that. He was in the state of Kentucky, near the edge of Tennessee and on his way down to Texas. He’d figure out what to do when he got there, figuring for all the torture Lucius put him through the horse would be payment enough. So as he galloped into some small nameless town he caught a glimpse of a familiar face… a face he’d been running from… A face he… he.  
“Michael, you can’t tell me you didn’t think she wasn’t chipped?” Lucius’ amused voice asks as he grabs her reins from the shaking Omega after using his powers to slow the horse. “Tell me how long have you two been riding?”   
“Daddy, I.” Michael starts, his mouth trying to formulate an excuse as he’s lead to a trailer hooked up to a pick up truck. “We.… We’ve been riding for two weeks.”  
“Save it Michael, it’s a shame you didn’t dump her on a farm and walked… I probably would have never found you… or it would have been harder at least. It’s a shame you needed a companion Michael, oh well I suppose… Now tell me, what’s your punishment?” Lucius muses allowed as he pulls Michael off, and ties the man to the second stall beside the horse. “Since you’ve been traveling so long together I figured you could finish the journey.”   
“I hate you… and I’ll kill you the first chance I get!” Michael snaps at the man, his fear subdued only long enough for Lucius to let out a cackle. At his laugh Michael let’s out a deep cough, turning his head away from the man, and struggling to catch his breath. “You don’t think I can.”  
“I know you can’t baby boy, you’re weak… you’re soft.. Hell you can’t even run away… Boy, you don’t have it in you to kill me, and you never will… no matter what I do to you… You just aren’t a killer my sweet boy.” Lucius says to the teen as he pulls him to look at his face, Michael was filthy from riding the horse for so long, sleeping outside and Lucius wouldn’t be surprised if the teen had pneumonia by the wet cough he had. Looking deep into his Omega’s eyes he can see an exhaustion that the normally vibrant boy didn’t usually exude. Putting a hand to his forehead Lucius scowls in frustration before grabbing his Michael’s hand and leading him to the truck and tying him down in the backseat. After making sure Delilah was secure in the back he returns to the truck to find Michael lying down in the back seat wheezing slightly. “How long have you been outside Michael?”  
“... Since… Since I ran… It’s rained a lot… and I’m cold.”  
“I bet you are… Stupid boy, didn’t you at least start a fire?”  
“I… I didn’t know how.” Michael manages to choke out as he coughs again, he tries to shirk off Lucius’ warm hands but his body needed warmth so he just lay there. “I… I…”  
“You’re a n incredibly stupid boy, do you understand me?... Absolutely reckless, now be still.” Lucius shushes as he pulls out a pack of baby wipes and begins cleaning the grime from the shaking teen. Slipping him into a new set of flannel pajamas he’d snagged from a rest stop in town, wrapping a thick blanket around the teen he guides him to lay down again, letting him rest his head on his lap in the front seat. Starting the truck up he begins the long journey back to his mansion, running a hand through Michael’s dirty hair, grimacing at the sticks he found tangled in his curls. After a few hours he hears the familiar sound of Michael’s stomach growling and sighs inwardly. “WhensWhen's the last time you ate?”  
“Two days ago… I… I used the last of the money to buy a can of soup for me and a bag of apples for Delilah… She… she loved them.” Michael stutters out, his head swimming as he laid on the soft seat. He’d expected Lucius to be cruel, to hurt him, but for now the Alpha just seemed concerned.   
“She does, silly thing loves the damn treats.” Lucius scowls at his Omega’s idiocy, he’d spent the last of the money feeding the horse instead of himself. “Selfless Boy, you need antibiotics… Harold will leave them at the house for you… Why did you run?”  
“I.. I thought…. I thought, I would make it this time.” mMichael answers honestly, it wasn’t that he had a specific reason other than his freedom. “You were supposed to be gone longer, I thought.”  
“I came back to surprise you, I brought a new game that was released early in Japan… I figured you deserved a treat for being such a good boy lately.” Lucius explains to Michael who sinks a little deeper into the seat as Lucius pulls into a drive through. Ordering him a bowl of soup and a cup of hot tea, he watches as Michael sits up eagerly for the food. He doesn’t even try to fight him as Lucius feeds him bites slowly. “I received a call from Toby about Delilah leaving the county.”   
“I.. I should have known you would have her chipped… a man like you doesn’t just leave his pets unmarked.” Michael mutters, cursing his stupidity as he accepts bites from the Alpha, who just smirks at him. while rubbing at the mark on his back. “You’re going to punish me when we get home aren’thome, aren't you?”  
“Do you think I should?”  
“Yes… I have been bad… I shouldn’t have thought I could run away, I should have known better.” Michael tells the man with a heavy sigh, coughing harshly as he finishes his sentence.   
“I think… I think I won’t this time, I think this time you’ve been punished enough by the elements… Next time I won’t hesitate to.” Lucius warns the sick teen who just nods his head solemnly. “Next time don’t take the horse.”   
“To be fair… she loved every minute of it.” Michael mumbles with a smile, his head coming to rest on Lucius’ warm shoulder.  
“Yes I’m sure she did my sweet boy, perhaps when you’re better I’ll take you on a trip.”  
“Even though?”  
“Michael, it… I should have known you would run, I thought that mark…” Lucius trails off as he lifts up Michael’s shirt to observe the red inflamed bite. “This seems infected too.”  
“That happened after you left the first day, it seems to get worse the farther I got from you.”  
“...hmm, finish your food and then go to sleep.” 

An hour later

Michael was fast asleep on Lucius’ thigh, the boy snoring every so often and muttering in his sleep. Lucius said nothing as he communicated with Lorraine in their mind.  
‘You aren’t compatible with him.’ Lorraine’s cool voice nearly sobs as she retreats further into their mind, completely shut off from Lucius. Leaving the man to silently cry on the way back to his home, a hand brushing the dirty hair away from his sweet boy’s face. An infected bite meant that Alpha’s weren’t compatible with that Omega, and that meant they’d never really be bonded. Michael would never truly care for him like an Omega should… he could beat him till Michael was bloody, and he still wouldn’t love him deeply.   
“I love you... Daddy.” Michael purrs sleepily, raising his head to snuggle in closer to his Alpha.  
“I know you do… I know.” Lucius mutters with a smile, wiping his face and using his hand to pull the Omega closer to his chest. Muttering sorries into his scalp Lucius just holds the sleepy boy as he fights the tears in his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Several Months Later  
Michael’s 20  
Michael couldn’t move, Lucius told him to stay and he couldn’t move. He’d been lying there for seven hours and pissed the bed out of need. So as he lay there the man tried to move, but the Alpha’s compelling kept him pinned to the bed until he returned. The predator who shared Lucius’ mind was strong, she could bend anyone to her master’s will and she loved doing it.   
“Mikey, how’s my sweet boy doing… oh my it seems you’ve had an accident.” Lucius’ sultry voice questions in a gentle tone. “I thought we put a diaper on to avoid this mess.” He thinks aloud, not really talking to Michael who stared at him with fearful eyes. Lucius watched the man attempt to struggle against his compulsion but in the end stays there. “Stand up… Good boy, now crawl to me.” He commands with a smirk, watching Michael drop to his knees and slowly crawl over to sit in front of him. “Show your Master how happy you are to see him, you know what to do.”   
“Fu...Fuck you.” Michael stammers out struggling against Lorraine’s control over his mind, and attempting to break free. However, the predator pushes past his weak rebellion and floods his mind with her marionette strings, immediately dissolving his will. “Master, I missed you so much… I’m sorry I was a bad boy… I’ll be better.” Michael says with a warm smile as he begins to kiss his Master’s boots. The Marine above him smirking at his boy’s actions, kneeling down he draws him up by his chin, and into a rough kiss.   
“I know you will Mikey, now tell Master what you want.”  
“I.. I want you to fuck me, I want you to fuck me like a good boy.”   
“Mmm, that does sound nice doesn’t it… however, I need to punish you Boy… so go on, get in the room.” Lucius states, noting how his boy’s brown eyes flick wide with worry even as his mouth stay upturned in an excited smile. Lorraine’s strings have the man on his feet before his brain actually realizes what’s happening and in the punishment room. A dark room filled with various sexual tortures, and Michael was being made to run to Lucius’ favorite. It was a wooden horse that was saddled with a large spiked dildo. Michael hurried to sit on the cock, his hole unstretched and unlubed so it hurt incredibly bad but his face bore nothing but a blissed out smile, his lips praising his Master for punishing him. As Lucius enters he turns on the horse and as it rocked the cock pushed itself in and out of Michael’s hole. Michael’s brain screamed in pain as Lorraine kept him tied to the horse and smiling for her master. Lucius says nothing as he cracks open a beer and pauses the horse for a moment, pulling Michael off and picking up a jar of extra hot hot sauce, using it to lube up the cock, and coating it liberally. “Can’t have my pretty boy getting off too easy.”   
“Lucius, please… Lucius, please I won’t run away again… I’ll listen without Lorraine… I’ll go back to listening like I used to.” Michael begs as Lorraine releases Michael’s face at Lucius’ command, and it instantly changes to a fearful expression… not something Lucius enjoyed on his delicate features but it was necessary for now. “I’ll do whatever you want Master… I’ll be a good boy.” Michael whimpers as he feels Lorraine’s sticky webs start to pull his ass back down towards the cock. “Please Master!”   
“Oh, you won’t run again Michael because next time you run I’ll clip your tendons… You’ll never stand up again.” Lucius tells him seriously as he flicks the machine back on and Lorraine pulls Michael’s hips down hard to the cock. They listen as the man screams in pain, his body fighting desperately against Lorranie’s control but unable to move. Instead he can do nothing but scream in pain as the cock scrapes against his insides roughly, drawing blood at the irritation after several minutes. “What do you say?” Lucius questions his slave after thirty minutes of continuous fucking and the man’s screams become nothing but dull whimpers.   
“Th… Thank… Thank you Master.”  
“For what?”  
“For… for punishing this naughty boy.” Michael finishes with a sob of relief when the machine is turned off and he feels himself lifted into the Alpha’s warm arms. Lucius says nothing to this as he has Lorraine release the man, he expected a little fight but Michael just wraps himself tighter against him. “I love you Master.”  
“I know you do Little Man, you’re just hard headed sometimes… but don’t worry Master will always be here to keep you in line.” Lucius assures the copper curled man with a pleasant smile. “It’s time to clean you up and then, you’ll go straight to bed do you understand?”  
“Yes Daddy.” Michael says switching to the other name he was allowed to call Lucius, but Daddy was only when he wasn’t being punished. The older man kisses his sweaty forehead with a warm smile and carries him to the bathtub. He washes the man free of the filth from his punishment and makes sure he’s as clean as possible before wrapping him in a towel and carrying him to his nursery. Lucius laid his boy on the large changing table and covered his anus in thick antibiotic cream then he lubes up a long hollow plug in the same cream. He inserts it deep inside the boy who doesn’t even groan at the intrusion. Next he picks up baby powder mixed with maple seeds and sprinkles it liberally on his crotch, cooing softly at the man below him, noting how Michael turns his head to the side and tears already starting to stream down his face. Lucius says nothing as he picks up the man’s blue pacifier and pops it into his mouth, Michael starts to suck on it slowly knowing what would happen if he spit it out. When his Daddy put something in his mouth Lucius either pulled it out himself or Michael fell asleep with it in his mouth… otherwise something much worse would be put in there. As Lucius finished diapering him, he is then put inside a custom made blue onesie, it was covered in zoo animals and matched his pacifier.  
“Time for dinner Mikey…. Are you hungry my sweet Prince?” Lucius asks his boy who just shakes his head in yes, knowing that the food would immediately be forced into him through an enema if he said no. “I bet you are, such a long day for my sweet baby… come on Daddy will feed you.” He purrs as he picks Michael back up and places him in his highchair, strapping him in tightly, and placing a bib on him. Making sure it clicked shut, Lucius turns and walks over to the cabinet where he kept the cereal, mixing it with baby formula and pediasure he comes back over to where Michael sucked lightly on his pacifier. His lips red and puffy from sucking, and he could see him rubbing his crotch with one of his free hands. “No, only Daddy gets to play with that! You know that Michael!” He scolds sternly causing the boy to instantly stop and look to him with sorry eyes. Pulling up a stool he sits in front of Michael stirring up the food and when he’s done he pulls the pacifier out of a reluctant Michael’s mouth.   
“Daddy, my… my big boy part’s itch… Daddy, it hurts.” Michael whines to Lucius who says nothing, instead picks up a large spoonful and presents it to him. Opening his mouth obediently he takes the disgusting concoction into his mouth and chokes it down. “Daddy, my pee-pee hurts.”  
“Eat your dinner Michael, don’t be a fussy baby or this will go in another way.” Lucius threatens as Michael tries to turn his head but at those words he opens his mouth again, swallowing it down. It takes maybe thirty minutes for Michael to eat the full bowl, and by the end he feels too full… and sluggish… and he wants to fall asleep. “Is my Prince nice and full now, hmm is my cranky baby ready for bed?” He asks with a knowing smile, he’d put a good amount of Vicodin in the food knowing that his asshole was probably beginning to ache… Lucius was mean, but he wasn’t cruel just to be cruel… even though his baby boy had somehow gotten out while he’d been at work... In his sleepy state Michael does nothing other than nod in his chair, his eyes already slowly closing as his body starts to slump forward. Picking the man back up he puts him into the large crib he’d made for him, tying the boy’s wrists to the sides as well as his legs in the padded cuffs. Once satisfied he wouldn’t be moving if he woke up anytime soon, Lucius picks up his boy’s favorite stuffed animal and wraps him in a thick weighted blanket. Pulling his glasses off of his face and placing them on a nightstand near the crib as well as turning off the lamp, and shutting the lid on the crib… well now it looked more like a cage. Turning on a baby monitor as well as a small noise machine he gives the man one last smile before shutting and locking the windowless room, placing the key on a hook to the side. From there Lucius heads back to the punishment room to clean the toy on the horse and wash some laundry as his predator watched with a smile.   
‘He’s a fighter Lucius… and he’s getting stronger.’ Lorraine comments in a bored tone, her master saying nothing as he turns on the washer and leaves the room. Heading back to the living room where he turns on the TV and sits on the couch. “The next time he breaks free I won’t be able to keep him here.”  
“Oh I am aware Lorraine, one day he’ll best you without a doubt… but till then he’ll be my precious little Prince.” Lucius tells his worried companion who smirks at his recklessness but says nothing more as she settles beside him in her cheetah form as they watch a football game on TV.


	7. Chapter 7

A year and a half with Lucius

It was raining… It was raining hard, Michael could tell by the way the windows shook when the wind blew. The storm was rattling everything and it scared Michael, making him wish to be in the arms of Lucius but the man was busy in the city still. Leaving Michael to wait for him in the pitch black of night. Mira had gone home and his behest, she had children and Michael made her leave before the storm got too bad… Lorraine lurked around the house somewhere making sure no harm came to him… But as the wind picked up again Michael heard the faint sound of neighing coming from the paddock below. Toby must have forgot to lock her paddock door, and the silly beast kicked it open. Delilah screamed and reared in fear as the wind whipped around her, and it was at that moment Michael dashed downstairs. He didn’t care how the world swirled around him, he didn’t care how Lorraine called out for him to stop, no he only cared for the horse who screamed in fear. That horse had been with him since the beginning of this mess, she’d taken him on her back faithfully and did it happily… even in the freezing rain…. So he’d protect her like she’d done for him… even if it meant he’d be hurt. Racing to her side Michael arrives in front of the terrified mare just as lightning strikes a tree behind him. Blasting the tree apart and lighting the night sky up in red flames, Michael is thrown back by the heat, but he presses forward toward the mare. Reaching up, he is barely able to snatch her halter, and soothe the frantic creature. Her eyes wide with fear, mouth frothing with foam, and as the lightning struck again Michael felt her attempt to rear again. Delilah kicked at him to release her but he held tight, shushing her the whole time.   
“Please, be still… please before you hurt yourself.” Michael explains to the horse quietly, using his free hand to stroke the horse’s nose in comfort. Eventually the horse is soothed enough that Michael can lead her to the large barn… how had she gotten out in the first place?.. She’d been locked up tightly he thought…. Toby was usually so thorough in making sure she was safe... However, now as he led her back into the barn the sight of a strange man greets him…. A man he knew from somewhere, he just couldn’t place. He smelled strong of bourbon, like he’d been drinking… and peaches… It was a fresh scent and it made Michael’s mouth water, but it was his deep blue eyes that really drew him in. The way the man looked at him, it was like he knew him.  
“Michael, I believe you’re in need of rescuing.” An Alabaman voice purrs as he takes the horses halter from his hand gently. Michael could tell by his scent that he was an Alpha and a handsome one at that. His blue eyes were soft, and his beard was short but coated the man’s lower jaw in a pleasant amount of scruff. “Michael?”  
“Geoff….Geofff!” Michael nearly screams in relief, he’d been exchanging messages with this man over Xbox live about a job… a job that would set him free… that was where he knew him from! He worked for Roosterteeth and they wanted him to join the Achievement Hunters. Michael hadn’t told anyone his location and it made him wonder how he found him. “Mr. Ramsey, you have to help me a man has kidnapped me and… Mr. Haywood?” Michael stutters out in question as he watches Ryan appear from out behind Michael, along with a scraggly man about his age.   
“Gavin, take him to the car…. Make sure he’s comfortable Pup.” Geoff says to the lankier man, his limbs seemed to be longer than his torso, but the way the smaller man chirped a happy okay made Michael question this whole situation… It was too good to be true.  
“You… Get away!... Lucius!!! Lucius!” Michael screamed in sudden fear, his Daddy had to be home by now and he’d be so mad. At his screaming Geoff shushes him quickly, this little rescue opt was supposed to be done quietly and Michael screaming his head off wasn’t part of it. “Daddy!” Michael shouts out fearfully and at this Geoff tilts his head in confusion, Daddy?... what kind of sick shit was this man doing to him?... Geoff didn’t have to work to hard to figure out that part when he actually realizes the clothes Michael was wearing. “My… My Daddy is coming and he’ll… he’ll kill you.”   
“Oh I don’t doubt that Michael.” Geoff mumbles as he puts a hand to the back of Michael’s neck to knock him out, but stops when the large barn doors are thrown open wide.  
“Michael! What are you doing out here?... James!... James what are you doing here?” Lucius snaps angrily, though Michael knew better than to think he was angry… no Lucius was scared of these men… and that meant Michael should be too. Shrugging away from Geoff, he flees to Lucius’ side, and hides himself behind his Alpha. Lucius is quick to bare his teeth and bring forth Lorraine who growls bitterly at them. “Michael, are you okay?”  
“Yes… Yes Daddy.” Michael whimpers softly, pushing himself in closer to Lucius’ side and nuzzling at his neck. “Daddy, I’m scared.”  
“Michael, I believe it's time you come with us… Hmm, don’t you want to be a big boy again?” Geoff questions as he uses his telepathy to search the man’s weakened mind. He was stuck under some sick compulsion to need Lucius, a disgustingly strong compulsion that had been instilled in his heart through force… lots of force… so much force that this Omega thought he needed him to exist. It took him a minute to wait through the spell, but when he did he watched Michael’s droopy eyes brighten instantly. His brown eyes no longer focused on Lucius but rather Geoff who opened his arms to him. “Michael, why don’t you come with me Kitten?” Geoff purrs softly, inching his way closer to a no longer shaking man, and smiling brightly at the young man who shook his head yes. “Well then come to Daddy.” Geoff urges quickly, smirking when the younger man leaps towards him but is stuck mid air.   
“You come to my house and try to take my boy… I don’t think so. Michael stays, and you leave with your lives.” Lucius growls, furiously his hands snatching at the boy’s shoulder.   
“Lucius, I don’t think so… I need him.” Geoff tries to reason with the distressed Alpha, Geoff could tell by the way Lucius eyes were clouded with rage that he was obsessed with Michael.  
“I… You… He’s mine!”  
“No, I’m not!” Michael screams as he wrenches himself free of the strings, his body dropping towards the dusty barn ground. However, he is caught an inch from the floor by an invisible power that lifts him up quickly and brings him over to his side. Once close enough Geoff places a hand on Michael’s head, erasing all trace of the predator who growled in rage as he surged forward… but finds himself unable to reach them.   
“Michael, Michael can you hear me?” Geoff questions as he pulls the man to face him, despite the way Lucius tries to fight past his powers. “Michael, you must look into my eyes.”  
“I… I don't’ want to… I just want to go to bed… I just want.” Michael starts to stutter for the first time in over a year he could actually have that thought, and it brought tears to his eyes.  
“What do you want Michael?” The Alabaman Alpha asks him quietly, allowing the younger man to cry in front of him. “What can Daddy do for you?” Using the other Alpha’s pet name for himself, Geoff wouldn’t lie he liked the sound of it, and he’s surprised when Michael leans into it.  
“Take me… Take me… Take me away from here.” Michael stammers out as he looks up into the older Alpha’s gentle eyes. He felt safe when he looked into them, much safer than he’d ever been in his whole life, and that’s why when the older man picked him up he clung to him. “I’ll be good for you.” Michael whimpers into Geoff’s shoulder as they leave Lucius screaming for him to come back. He can hear the desperation in his voice and anger as the barn doors slam shut.   
“Michael, you’ll be what you want to be…. And you’ll be perfect.” Geoff tells him with a smile as he places him in the truck, Gavin already on the other side purring contently as he nuzzled into Michael’s side. “Gav, give him space.”  
“It’s… it’s okay… My names Michael.” Michael introduces while he wipes at his eyes, and turns to the man who beams in happiness.   
“My name is Gavin Free, and you smell wonderful… Oye Geoffers have you smelled him?... Look at how precious he looks like this, dressed like a little babe… I could just snuggle him all day.” Gavin rambles suddenly, the car filled with his heavy accent and Michael could barely understand him as the words flew from his lips. It overwhelmed him and for some reason Michael felt tears starting to fall from his big brown eyes. “Oh bugger all, don’t cry Boi… don’t cry Micool… I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Gavin says quickly, trying to soothe the scared Omega.   
“I.. I...I.”  
“Shh, that’s enough Baby boy… Gavin isn’t going to hurt you… Shh, settle down.” Geoff purrs to him, he wasn’t surprised by the young man’s reaction to the loss of Lucius. In fact, he was surprised by how willing the man came with him. So he watched as Michael nodded solemnly and settles into the seat, wiggling a little in discomfort. “Michael, what’s wrong?”  
“I… I need… I need a… I need a bathroom.” Michael stutters out to his savior who seemed to be confused by his words. “I… Nevermind.”  
“Oh… Oh!” Geoff says in sudden realization, the Omega in his arms no longer looking up at him but rather down at the ground in shame. “It’s okay, Daddy will take care of you.” Geoff shushes as he motions for Gavin to the far side of the car and Michael to lay down with his head on Gavin’s thighs, the British man’s hand already carding through Michael’s long red curls soothingly. Unzipping the man’s clothes he changes him efficiently, and replaces his childlike clothes with regular ones. A pair of comfortable boxers, a loose shirt, a pair of skinny jeans, and some comfortable sneakers. Once the man was changed he seemed confused for a moment by the Alpha’s treatment. “You, are not wearing diapers anymore… You must use the bathroom, you’re a big boy again.” He explains gently to the teen who nods quickly. “Good boy… Ryan, how much longer until we get back home?”  
“An hour or two, Michael do you have a place to live?”  
“No… no, I.. I don’t have anything anymore.” Michael answers, his voice stuttering as the realization of almost two years of his life wasted in the arms of a madman. At this Geoff glares the other Alpha’s dumb question, Ryan silently curse himself as he focuses back on the road in front of him.  
“That’s fine because I have plenty of clothes for you to wear for now.” Gavin remarks quickly, changing the subject to a positive as the younger Omega puts his head back on his lap, purring softly when Gavin’s hand returns to play with his hair. “You can even share my bed for now, a pretty little Omega like you needs lots of cuddles don’t you?”  
“He does, and I think tonight we’ll share my bed.” Geoff says with a soft smile, he was already hosting Gavin… what was another cute little Omega hanging around the house… plus he wouldn’t lie, when Michael put stared at him with those brown eyes full of tears it melted his heart a little.  
“Really, Geoff?” Gavin purrs happily, he loved being in Geoff’s bed it was so soft and spacious… it was big enough to fit like seven people, Griffon had built it herself years ago… but now it remained empty due to his Alpha’s reclusiveness. Gavin had come into his life pretty quickly after her death, but the Alpha generally refused to stay in bed, usually they stayed in Gavin’s bed in the basement or his guest house out back… so it was odd that the Alpha was so willing to open his bed to this new Omega… He wasn’t jealous of the new man, but he wasn’t sure he was keen on sharing his Geoff…. But what was the chances that he’d have to? The car fell into a quiet calm as Michael fell asleep against a quiet chattering Gavin, telling him things about the company and the house he was coming to join.

Geoff’s house

Michael was led quietly to a shower where for the first time in what seemed like forever he was left in a room by himself without any instructions… or compulsions to do anything… he was just put there and… and Michael didn’t know what to do… The room seemed intimidating and… and his breathing became erratic as he stood there choking on air. What should he do?... what did Geoff want him to do?... what would his Daddy make him do?  
“Michael?.... Michael what’s wrong?” Geoff’s soft voice questions as he reopens the door to see the man standing there in confusion and fear. “Michael?”  
“I… I… You have to do it.”  
“Do what?”  
“Undress me, I can’t… I wasn’t allowed to.”  
“No… You can do it.” Geoff reassures him with an easy smile, he guides Michael’s hands to his shirt and helping the Omega to shed his clothing. “Now shower, and put on pajamas… And then I’ll get you some food.”  
“And my… I need my.” Michael starts, but Geoff shakes his head knowingly.  
“No, you don’t… Not anymore Michael, you’re a big boy. No more bottles.” Geoff tells him sternly, his eyes strict but not mean. “It’s time for you to be an adult again… I have a job waiting for you at the office, and you’ll stay with me until you can afford an apartment.”  
“What kind of job?”  
“A job playing video games, something I know you’re good at.”  
“Okay Daddy.” Michael says with a smile, stepping into the shower as Geoff exits the room quietly. He returns with a new set of clothes and waits for Michael to finish cleaning himself in the shower. As he exits the shower the Alpha averts his eyes knowing that even though the boy didn’t seem to have any qualms about it now, he would. Geoff figured it was apart of the training the boy had been given, doing whatever his current Alpha said without question.   
“Geoff… you call me Geoff now.”   
“Yes Da..Geoff.” Michael responds as he drapes the towel around his waist, his soggy curls drooping down into his face. “Geoff, do you have a razor?”  
“Of course… here.” Geoff answers as he pulls out an electric shaver and watches as the Omega begins shaving off his long curls. His copper curls falling into the sink as he hacked them off, doing his best to get them all off his head as silent tears dripped down his face. When the Omega struggled to reach the back Geoff took the razor and completed the job. “Better?”  
“Not yet…. But I will be.” Michael says cooly, his stomach churning as he looked at himself in the mirror. He didn’t recognize himself at all, his once confident eyes stared back at himself sheepishly, afraid to even meet his own gaze as he stared at the man in the mirror. Small scars littered his shoulders from each time he’d misbehaved… or fought back… or.. Or just for fun sometimes. Michael had never seen them, but now that he did… he could see why Geoff offered him such soft looks… but he didn’t need them, he didn’t need his pity. Fuck this man and his fucking soft stares. “Leave me alone Old Man.”   
“Excuse me?”  
“I said, leave me alone!” Michael snapped on him, teeth snarling as he turned to face Geoff, who didn’t look the least bit surprised. “Get out of my fucking face!”   
“Michael, there’s no need.”  
“I said leave!.. Or are you just as stupid as you look!” Michael’s tone was harsh as he growled his words, a tone filled with venom that should have scared off the Alpha but instead it drew him in closer. The Alpha pulled him into a tight hug, and held him even as he thrashed. Michael screamed to be released, screamed that he didn’t need him, screamed that he… that he was strong enough… that he was… that he wasn’t just a weak Omega. When Michael finished thrashing and screaming Geoff just scooped him up and took him to his bed, holding him tightly against himself, rocking him in his arms. “Daddy…. Daddy, I….”  
“Shh, Baby boy…. Shh, Daddy’s got you… I’ll always have you, you’re strong… You’ll be okay.”   
“I… I will.” Michael echoes back to the man, the words felt hollow now but eventually they wouldn’t… eventually Michael would bounce back, but for now he would stay tucked up close to his new Daddy… his new Alpha.

Many Years Later

Michael still woke up in a cold sweat when nightmares of his time with Lucius plagued his mind. The man had a way of worming his way into his brain and creating a sense of inferiority in it. However, this time as he awoke a small feminine purr drew his attention as Iri sat up curiously.   
“Princess what’s wrong?” Michael asks as Iri stares past him, her eyes unfocused as her mouth moved slowly. “Iri?”  
“I want… I want Papa.” Iri mumbles fearfully as she clings to Michael’s chest. The smaller pregnant Omega whimpering into his chest as she started to tear up, her blue eyes meeting his brown finally. “Where’s my Papa?”  
“He’s away on a trip… You know that Princess, but Ryan’s downstairs… don’t you want Daddy?” Michael says, his mouth stuttering as he finishes his sentence. The word almost tripping out of his throat as he pulled her closer to his chest. Lifting her up easily, he seeks out Ryan who sat typing at the kitchen table, his glasses perched on his nose as he went through the budget. Not bothering to say anything he places Iri in his lap and then walks out the back door, his body shifting quickly, and his paws carrying him deep into the forest where he knew what was waiting for him. The moon hidden behind the clouds as he sprinted down a well worn path, only stopping once to scent the air for a moment. As he came to the river he saw the man’s gray eyes… his dark gray eyes black in the moonless night. “You never were very good at hiding Lorraine.” Michael says as the cheetah’s yellow eyes appear beside him as he shifts back to meet Lucius by the water.   
“Kitten, it's been ages… How have you been?”  
“I’m fine Lucius, you need to stop coming here… Geoffrey will.”  
“I do not fear Geoffrey, but you should… He’s never been truthful.”  
“And you ever were?” Michael scoffs with a dark laugh, his eyes hard on his old captors… who looked away as if… as if in regret. “Lucius?”  
“Michael, you will always be my sweet boy and I’ll leave you alone after this… I just wanted to warn you about him, he’s not what you think he is.” Lucius tells his old.. He wanted to say lover, but toy was a more appropriate term. “Prince, I hate to ask this of you… but could I have just one last kiss.”  
“I… Lucius, I have mates now… I have Alphas and Omegas… and a Pack.” Michael trails off as he stares past Lucius, into the dark night. The sky brightening as the clouds part and the moon peaks itself out of the clouds. “I....I.”  
“Shh, just a single kiss my Prince.” Lucius begs with a smirk, his dark eyes soft and kind. A kindness that Michael’s mind immediately buckles at, his body relaxing into the Alpha’s strong arms… feeling the exact same as he had so long ago… and it relaxed him…. He fell back into his arms just like he had so many years before. A soft rumble already in his chest as Lucius picks him up into his arms, wrapping Michael’s legs around his waist. “Still the same Baby boy I see… Mhmm, doesn’t your new Daddy hold you?”  
“No, I’m a.. I’m a big boy… Daddy doesn’t hold me… I’m an adult Lucius, I… I don’t need to be coddled.” Michael says sternly, picking his head up off the man’s shoulder and attempting to unwrap his limbs, but find them tethered to his body. “Lucius?”  
“That’s not my name.”  
“Daddy… Daddy, let me go.”  
“I will Baby boy, but just give me a minute… just a minute my big boy.” Lucius murmurs as he commits Michael’s body to memory, the man was no longer squishy or round in anyway. The trials of his life were clear by the wrinkles on his face and thick muscles he boasted. His body seemed taller too… but his curls were still the same… still the same mop top of copper curls that donned his sweet head. “You could come back… Lorraine and I would.”  
“No, I can’t go back to you Daddy because you aren’t my Daddy anymore… I… I don’t belong to you anymore Lucius.” Michael responds to the sad man who nods his head solemnly, even Lorraine whimpers sadly at this. He pulls himself from the man’s arms and leans down to stroke the feline’s ears slowly. “The only reason you liked me is because I looked…”  
“No! It was never because of that!... I loved you since the moment I saw you, you were so beautiful in that restaurant… so youthful… so wanting for an Alpha to come and care for you… Your scent begged for someone to come save you from that dead end job and I did… I’d do it again in a heartbeat… In any moment… Michael I’ll always be here for you, just call my name.” Lucius explains to the shaking Omega who could only nod his head at his ex Alpha’s words. It had taken Michael a long time to get over the terrible torture, to stop checking around every corner for the Alpha and now… now here he was begging for him to come back to him. “I love you.”  
“No… no you didn’t, now leave…. Leave us.” The sound of Iri’s cool voice commands as she appears through the underbrush, a hand holding her stomach as she waddles into view, her red hair glowing in the moonlight. “Leave him alone!” Iri snarls bitterly, her powers already drawing nearby rocks into the air.   
“She’s pregnant…. I see, now there’s no need for that little fox… I was just going… Goodbye Kitten, I hope to see you one day.” Lucius bids as he releases the boy… well man now, Michael wasn’t his boy anymore and with an Omega like that at his side he’d be fine. As he turns to leave he hears her start to whimper for him, a soft Knight is whispered in from her mouth as she curls close to him. “Tch, of course it would be her… Good luck you two, may the gods have mercy.”


End file.
